Lucks Cost
by degunther
Summary: For the first time in their experience the Team is faced with three unsolved and seemingly unsolvable Homicides with the space of 96 hours. One is the murder of a family of five. The other is the murder of a prominent defense attorney. When the third case hits, the Team feels powerless. The timeframe is post Watershed and Beckett and Castle are newly married.
1. Chapter 1

**Luck's Cost**

For the first time in their experience the Team is faced with three unsolved and seemingly unsolvable Homicides with the space of 96 hours. One is the murder of a family of five. The other is the murder of a prominent defense attorney. When the third case hits, the Team feels powerless. The timeframe is post Watershed and Beckett and Castle are newly married.

**Chapter I – A Grim Beginning **

**Sunday – the Loft**

Rick was happy with his new situation. The changes to the Loft that Kate wanted to make were almost complete, a few minor personal inconveniencies, but compared to having Kate around full time worth the cost. It appeared the prophecy was right; a beautiful woman had come to live with him in the Loft. The newlyweds had settled into a comfortable routine. On a non-shift Sunday they would raise late, read the paper over a light breakfast, attend church, brunch, take a walk and then do something together. Return home to watch football, go to a show, gallery, or a museum, anything just something with each other. Perhaps in the summer they might even go to a Yankees game. Their biggest fight so far had been over whom got to solve the Sunday Crossword Puzzle. When Martha heard them squabbling her exacerbated "Kids" had sent both of them into a fit of laughter. They had resolved that solving the puzzle would be joint effort at the countertop over coffee. So far it had worked out well. Watching Kate's face change from concentration to discovery to joy and back was a treat.

Today had been no different, after brunch they went to Washing Square, where Kate found yet another elephant. What is it about elephants, thought Castle? One of these days I'll ask. Till then I'll just enjoy.

"A penny for your thoughts," asked Kate?

"I was wondering what I was doing all the way over here when you're there?"

"Well," said Kate patting the cushion next to her.

When Castle arrived and reached out, Kate flowed into his arms stretched up to give him a quick kiss, then collapsed back down into a much more comfortable cuddling position. Much better she thought reaching out to snare one of Castle's spare hands. This is where you belong and this is where we belong.

Cherries thought Castle. Definitely cherries. In a few moments the TV would be forgotten.

**Monday –at the 12****th**

"Castle," said Kate over the telephone giving him an address in Little Italy, "we have a case. The Uniforms on site say it's bad."

A distracted, "Ok" was Castle response. I wonder what that's all about thought Kate. Later I guess.

Arriving on the scene the Detectives noticed that for once, they beat both the coroner and CSU.

"This way Detectives" said Officer Abraham leading them to the rear of the house.

All there saw the neatly cut hole in the window beside the back door knob, which allowed the killer to unlock the door and walk in.

"You guys get background; I'll take a quick peek before Lanie or Perlmutter show up," said Kate.

In Kate's quick look she saw Todd and Laura, husband and wife dead from a gunshot wound from close range, probably silenced thought Kate. When she saw Mike, Sam, and Vicki dead in their rooms, she concluded that most definitely the weapon was silenced and it was a professional hit.

"Start from the beginning," said Esposito to Officer Baldini.

"It was about nine o'clock. We parked the cruiser in front of Mels, and started our normal walkabout. See and be seen you know. Mrs. Roomer stopped me and said she was worried about Todd Miller, a pharmacist that works for her; he hadn't come into work today. I said we would stop by his place to check on him after we finished our sweep. Arriving here we knocked on the front door. When we didn't get a response, we circled the house. Tom took the north I took the south. When we saw the state of the back door we drew our weapons and entered the premises. I found Todd and Laura, Tom found their children."

When Officer Baldini started to shiver Esposito asked, "First murder scene?"

The Officer shook his head no. "First one this close to home Detective, I know these people. When both go to Saint Michaels, our kids go to the same schools."

"Look at me Officer Baldini," said Esposito in a quiet voice that still demanded the Officer's attention, "My name is Javier Esposito, over there is my Partner Kevin Ryan. We have been together for almost six years. We are good at what we do. Do you see that lady behind me in the leather jacket? Her name is Detective Kate Beckett. She is the best Homicide Detective in the city period. We will find these guys. Right now we need your help. We need you and your partner to canvass the neighborhood to see if anyone noticed anything out of the ordinary. Anything. You know the drill, and Balsini we will find the person who did this and find out the reason why. "

When Castle arrived Kate said, "Castle wait, Lanie just went in there. Let's give her a couple of minutes." When Castle looked her in the eyes and asked "How bad?" she knew that the telephone thing was unimportant. "Bad. I'm not going to describe it. I want your opinion when we're done. Mean while, Guys lets order up the normal stuff, financials, background, phone, emal…"

"On it," said Ryan.

When Lanie let them have access to the crime scene, Kate followed Castle around. Javier and Kevin will see the scene through Detective eyes. I want to see the scene through his eyes, thought Kate. If Gates only knew what he saw at a crime scene, thought Kate, she would never ever think about kicking him out.

"Loving close knit family," began Castle, "professional hit, large caliber silenced weapon, nothing was taken, and nothing is out of place. We aren't going to find anything here. The son was going to go to West Point. Years ago they won the lottery. We are probably going have to back check till we find a story line that makes sense."

The only news that Lanie had was that the time of death was between 1 and 3 AM, Hour of the Ox, thought Castle.

When they left the scene, the Uniforms had reported back that no one had noticed anything out of the ordinary. One house was unaccounted for, but they were not hopeful.

Esposito and Ryan were assigned the schools, Kate and Rick would take the Pharmacy and the Day Care Center.

The owner of the Pharmacy, Kathy Roomer, was very distrait when she heard the news. Todd had worked there every since he got his degree. No conflicts with anyone. Everyone liked him.

"Every Friday Laura would walk in and she and Todd would go to lunch up at Mels. When they came back she would always buy two lottery tickets. Then head home. She won big twice you know. Once was two hundred and fifty thousand and the second time was five thousand a week for life. I asked him what was he doing still working here? You know what he said. He said he still had Sam to get through school, and Laura would probably kill him for being under foot so much. Why would anyone want to kill these sweet people," Laura asked?

At the church it was pretty much the same feeling. "Laura started coming in after her little one, Sam, turned ten. Sam would stop by on his way home from school pick up his mother and walk her home," said Father Sanchez with a smile. "Laura came in five sometimes six days a week if we needed her. I could only pay her for twenty hours. She said she didn't mind. She said that helping out with the kids kept her young. We've had no problems. Everyone knows the family. And when a mother knows that the woman she is entrusting her child to has already raised three little ones to become well behaved teenagers, it's a comfort. I don't believe in the death penalty Detective, but whoever did this thing needs to be taken off of the streets permanently."

"We will do our best Father," said Kate.

"Godspeed my children," was his blessing.

The Boys had the same result at the schools; the Miller children were well behaved, and well liked, A-B level students. The only incident was about three years when Mike had a 'Big Brother Moment'.

"We checked with the Mom of the other family," said Esposito, "no damage, no hard feelings, she thought it was sweet. "

"So as far as we can tell from their personal lives there is nothing to warrant the murders," summed up Kate. "Any theories Castle?"

"It definitely was a professional hit. It doesn't feel like a mob hit. An intelligence hit doesn't seem right either. Right now I'm theory-less."

** The murder board at the precinct looked like this**

**Victim:** Miller family: Todd, Laura, Mike, Vicki, Sam

**COD: **Gunshot wound (10 mm)

**TOD: **1-3 AM

**TOX screen: ** Nil

**Notes:**

Son going to West Point (Senator Bracken)

Lottery Winner

**Forensics:** 10 mm bullets; no match found

**Speculation: ** Professional Hit

**Monday Night at the Loft **

When they were working a case, the evening ritual at the Loft was simple. Castle would shed his jacket and begin dinner preparation. Kate would store her hardware, change into house clothes, peruse and prioritize the mail, then help with the dinner preparation work. Tonight they had settled on a stir fry so Kate handled the cooking while Castle took care of his messages. After dinner and dishes, Castle normally retired to his den to write and Kate to read or take a long bath.

Monday night was the exception. On Monday night there was a show about a male and female PI Team that both enjoyed watching. When Castle smelled the popcorn and heard "Castle, it's almost time," he saved his work shut down his computer and promised himself that he would let Beckett eat most of the popcorn tonight.

After the show when Kate started to get up Castle's gentle pressure kept her in place. "Kate I received a phone call today inviting me… I mean inviting us to a party benefiting the NYC Ballet on Saturday Night in Lincoln Center. "

"Did you go in the past?"

Nodding, "I was single and all the ladies had dancer bodies and they were very appreciative of my support for the ballet."

"Ballet. You don't like ballet. You've never taken me to the ballet."

Surprised at the tone of her voice, "I knew Lanie took ballet lessons. You too?" When Kate nods, "For how long?"

"Three years"

"What happened?"

"Boys. Who invited us?"

"Sylvia Scott"

"Is she…"

"An ex-girl friend yes, an ex-lover yes."

"Why did you even ask me Castle? I'm your wife remember."

"I don't want to drag you places you don't want to go Kate. I worry about your schedule and I am worried about you meeting Sylvia."

"Why"

"She's a lot like Meredith."

"And sex with crazy people is addictive and fantastic and you are afraid of a relapse. I know I married one."

"No…Hey…Oh…Really?"

"Yes, you know I'm going to need a new dress…shoes…and probably a purse."

"You've been taking lessons from Maratha haven't you?"

"She is a good role model."

"Kate pick a performance this season that you want to see and I'll take you. We can probably reserve our tickets on Saturday."

"Castle you don't have to do this."

Shrugging Castle said," I want my lady to be happy, and any excuse to see her in a beautiful dress I'm going to take."

"You just want to see the beautiful dancers," said Kate smiling.

Standing up and offering his hand Castle replied, "The only dancer I care about will be the one on my arm. May I have this dance Mrs. Castle?"

Hand in hand they danced toward the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – A Big Score**

**Tuesday at the 12****th**

"Where's Castle"

"He'll be in around lunch. Why?"

"I don't see anything, and I was hoping he would see a pattern," said Ryan

"What have you got?"

"All the phone calls are all to friends or family, and I'm going back six months here," said Esposito.

"Financials, no surprises. They used the first Lottery win to pay off their mortgage and put the remainder in their kid's college fund. Then they took their mortgage payment put half of that into their kids' college fund and the other half to upgrade their material possessions, TV, stereo, computers, and furniture and so on. They are splitting their weekly Lottery check between the college fund and a new account called, when the kids leave the nest. They were doing it right. Not a deposit or bill that cannot be explained," added Ryan.

"Tech called, emails are either to friends or family, he said even the internet search history had nothing interesting in it," said Esposito.

"In short we haven't a clue why someone would order a hit on this family," said Beckett. "The Captain is not going to like that."

"Neither will Officer Baldini," added Esposito.

"Ryan call Kathy Roomer and ask if there any irregularities in her pharmaceutical records and ask if when look at her phone records to see if Todd made any calls from there," said Kate. "I know it's slim but I don't see another thread."

"On it," said Ryan.

When Castle came in later he looked haggard. "You look terrible," said Esposito.

"Contract negotiations with Black Swan," said Castle. "I'd rather face a firing squad. That much smiling cannot be good for your face. What do we have?"

"No forensics, no financial difficulties or irregularities, no mysterious emails or phone calls, nothing," said Ryan. "Mrs. Roomer said the last audit was last week and everything was good, and if we want to look at her phone records, we could help ourselves. They have been ordered."

"Then who did they piss off enough to order a hit," asked Esposito?

Over lunch Castle was unusually quiet. It was more than just the contract talks thought Kate. "What is it," she asked.

"This case, a family of five killed, and we have zero. It stinks."

"I know. If Ryan doesn't come up with anything in the Pharmacy's phone records I'm going to recommend we put the case on hold for a while."

"Have we looked at similarities in MOs?"

"Yes - No real pattern. The 10mm bullet is too common. The only other thing that Lanie could come up with is that she thinks the gloves the killer used were powder free."

"That doesn't help much."

"At the case review this afternoon I'm going to have to recommend that we move on."

"We will still have access to the information in the electronic case file right?"

"Yes"

At the case review that afternoon Captain Gates agreed with the Team's request to put the case on hold.

That night in the Loft, neither Kate's long bath, nor Castles selection of lively jazz could eliminate the felling of failure.

**Wednesday morning at the Loft**

When Kate got of the shower and headed into the bedroom to finish dressing she was surprised to see Castle's side of the bed empty. Normally her dressing would wake him, he would go start breakfast for them, they would eat together then she would leave. Today he was already up and about. As she walked toward the counter she saw Castle flip a couple of pancakes onto her plate and pour her a cup of coffee. You got to love a man who knows he's way around a kitchen, thought Kate for at least the hundredth time. When she saw the smile on the pancakes made with bits of chocolate Kate smiled.

"My special smiley face pancakes," said Castle. "I make them for Alexis on special occasions."

"We can't close them all Castle."

"I know. It's just,…this one hurts . Plans?"

"Paperwork mostly, I'll probably head down to the gym and get some work in. Why don't you join me? I could teach you a thing or two. I'd feel better if you knew a little more."

"Can't contract talks, teach me here."

"You're on."

**Wednesday the 12****th**

Each member of the Team looked at the murder board in disgust. They had no clues, no leads nothing. Right now the Miller family murder would remain an unsolved. They knew that they could not solve them all. But not solving the murder of an entire family rankled. The Team went about their normal duties secretly hoping for another case so that they could redeem themselves.

When Kate got back from her workout the precinct seemed to be buzzing about something. When she got to the bulletin board she read the announcement about the Department opening up some positions for new detectives, step advancement for detectives, and for Lieutenants. When she got back to her desk both Kevin and Javier confirmed that they were going to take the step advancement tests, and asked her if she was going to take the Lieutenant's exam. The exams were due to be given in two months.

"I don't know," said Kate. "I haven't thought about it." "I'll help you guys study for your exams. We can meet at the Loft. I'm sure Castle won't mind."

"Great," said Esposito and Ryan together.

"Detective a minute," said Captain Gates." I heard what you did out there. That's good. Kate you should consider taking the Lieutenant's Exam. I need a LT of Detectives. The slot has been open for too long. You would be ideal person for the job."

"I don't know Captain."

"I know its a little more paperwork and your street time will be reduced a bit. But this way you get your pick of the cases, and can consult on all of them that you chose. I know I will be breaking up the best Team in the City, but in your new position you will be able to share what you know and will help the entire precinct. If you decide to let me know, I can point you to the proper study material. Oh, if it's not too much trouble could you add Officer Hastings to your study group. I think she would make a good addition to our squad room."

"I'll think about it Sir."

**Wednesday Night at the loft**

When Kate told Castle about the study group he was very enthusiastic. When she told him about the Lieutenant's Exam he told her to go for it. She could not have been happier. Kate sensed that something was not quite right with Castle.

"What's going on?"

"I signed the new contract today. Three more books, reasonable schedule, good upfront money and potential bonuses. I could not get them to back down on the number and length of the book tours."

"That's OK we'll survive. There is something else isn't there?"

"Our social calendar, I've been holding back."

"Why?"

"Jealousy I guess and uncertainty on whether or not we can make it,"

"Castle I signed up to be Mrs. Richard Castle, not some fluff you keep in a closet. I signed up to stand with you remember. We need to establish some kind of joint calendar so that I know what's going on. You need to let me know which ones are important to you so I can take days or change shifts to attend. For the others, sign us up if you want us to go. They are just going to have to accept that like Doctors, we can be called away for an emergency. OK?" Kate had started out really hot, when she saw how contrite Castle really was she reached to touch his cheek with her hand.

"Sure, I'm sorry ok?"

"Jealousy was kind of sweet. What changed your mind?"

"I do like seeing you in a pretty dress."

The first punch connected lightly with Castle's chin. The second punch encircled his neck and brought his face down to be kissed. "Forgiven," whispered Kate.

**Thursday **

Thursday was a case-less day at the precinct. The Team completed paperwork, reviewed new procedures and Law Enforcement Bulletins, worked on their physical skills in the gym and on the gun range. The things a Team does normally between cases. Additional they set the study group day as Wednesday and time as forty-five minutes after the end of shift, and if they could stand a steady diet of Chinese, Kate volunteered to pick up enough to feed the crew on the way home.

Kate was surprised that Castle wasn't home. Castle's a big boy, she thought, but still…When she saw dinner prep had started and Castle's note "Gone shopping – Check out the schedule on your laptop" she relaxed. The schedule looked good she thought, each one of can enter events great. Tonight I'll think of a way to enter my free and on-call days, thought Kate. Checking today's schedule she noticed an event called 'Morning reading' with no description. Strange she thought, normally when Castle does a book reading there are a hundred or so Gina calls, and she didn't remember one. Seeing the rice cooker and the wok out Kate smiled, stir-fry again. I hope he got more of the ginger sauce. I let him cook too much for me, decided Kate. On my next day off, I'm kicking him out of the kitchen and I'll prepare something special. With that Kate adjourned to the bedroom to stow the hardware and change into house clothes.

After dinner and dishes, with a mix of Michael Franks, Chris Botti, and Alan Parsons playing in the background Kate is on her laptop trying to figure the best way to show her work schedule and Castle is working his way through the many magazines he reads as 'research', when they get the all too familiar call from Dispatch.

Beckett and Castle were surprised to find that they were the first to arrive.

"What do we have Officer Jones," asked Kate?

"A cab driver called in hearing shots to his dispatcher. When he went in he found the victim, the store owner, dead. He said he touched some things so we had him gives us a hand print so CSU can rule out his fingerprints. It's a store so I don't know if it will help much."

"Good idea. Where is he?"

"We let him get back to earning a living. He gave us a description, 'two medium build men with ski masks. One carrying a pistol and the other a sawed-off shotgun came out the door ran north then cut down the alley. We have all his contact information if you guys need to follow-up. He's a solid citizen Detective. He gave us everything he knows. He knows to expect a follow-up, but this way he can continue to earn."

Nodding Kate continues, "Where is your partner Officer Jensen?"

"He's started a canvas Detective, also looking to see if any of the stores have camera views that cover the street. " Nodding toward the alley, "Looks like he found something."

Hurrying towards them, "Does your rig have a camera Detective," said Officer Jensen? "It looks like they stepped into a puddle and left some tracks. We need to hurry before they dry out."

When Kate shook her head no, Castle replied, "My phone has a camera."

"Officer Jenson you mind escorting Castle?"

"No problem Detective."

"Guys, good job, it's nice hitting a crime scene behind an experienced team."

When they got to the footprints Castle said, "Officer Jensen I'm just a civilian taking pictures so…

"…I need to put something in the frame so that I can unique identify the picture."

"As the lady said it's great to work with professionals."

"It is isn't it," replied Officer Jensen with a slight grin.

When Castle returned to the crime scene he saw that the rest of the Team had made it, Dr. Parrish, from the Coroner's office, Sue Burlington and her bunch from CSU and the victim's family. Castle put himself in a position where he could listen into the conversation without impeding it. He always marveled

"Mrs. Kyen, I'm Detective Beckett. I'm so sorrow for your loss. We will do our best to find those responsible and bring them to justice," said Kate.

"Why did they have to kill him," wailed Mrs. Kyen? "He would have given them the money. It's what we've done in the past."

"Ann," said a male voice choked with pain, "Mary is here. Let her lake you to the car. Go. There is no need for you to do this. Let Me. Remember my nephew to be. I'll talk with the police. Go please." When Mrs. Kyen allowed herself to be led to the car, Kabir said, "Detective I am Kabir Kyen, Aaron's brother. This is our store. I'll tell you everything that I can."

From Kabir Kyen they learned that the store had averaged about a robbery every three months. The robberies had stopped when they had installed the video surveillance and the special floor safe that allowed deposits, but required two keys and a keypad to open. Kabir worked the morning shift and his brother the evening shift. They weren't getting rich, but were making good money. He provided a copy of the video showing the murder of his brother.

**The murder board at the precinct looked like this**

**Victim: ** Aaron Kyen

**COD: **Gunshot wound (9 mm)

**TOD: ** Approximately 9:55 PM

**TOX screen: ** Nil

**Notes:**

**Forensics:**

9 mm bullets; no match found

Footprints in the alleyway

Video

**Description: **Two medium size men wearing ski masks and dark clothes. One individual carrying a pistol the other carrying a sawed off shotgun.

**Speculation: ** Robbery gone wrong?

**Follow Up: **Financials, Gangs, Robbery, Family.

**Friday morning at the 12****th****.**

A quick review of the family's finances showed that Mr. Kyen was being truthful. Nothing in the information could provide a motive for murder. The life insurances policies that they bought on each other were bought three years when they opened the store. The premiums were shown as a business expense. It was beginning to look like the Team felt; the family was the victim of the crime, not the instigator.

The analysis of the video showed two interesting things that were immediately reflected in the murder board.

The killer had a Hourglass tattoo on the inside of his right wrist, and the sawed off shotgun had a Spider carved into the stock of the weapon. The Team added Street Gang Hit into the Speculation category. Kate sent Esposito and Ryan out to canvass the local area around the crime scene and to touch base with Mr. Kyen. Kate and Castle would handle the interdepartmental contacts.

Robbery was able to confirm Mr. Kyen's story about the robberies and when they took the precautions that the Department had recommended the robbery attempts had dropped then stopped all together. Why rob a place where the big bills were not in the till but safely tucked away in the safe that the manager can't open? There were other more lucrative marks. Also killing the owner did not make sense at all. He would ask around to be sure, but was not hopeful.

Gangs, was a lot more helpful. Detective Noakes identified the tattoo and spider engraving as being hall marks of the Widow Makers gang. Something strange though, this hit was way out of their normal operating area, and the tattoo looked incomplete.

"Initiation," asked Castle?

"Maybe," replied the Detective." Detective Beckett are you going to try to get a warrant?" When Kate nodded he continued," I know the address of their Crib. We've had it under surveillance for a while. To serve that warrant you are going to need a full tactical team. These guys are vicious and hungry to make a reputation for themselves, and I would love to tag along."

Picking up her phone, "This is Detective Kate Beckett, the writing ADA please….."

"Commander, Detective Kate Beckett, I am going to need tactical support to serve a warrant on the Widow Maker gang…..Captain Petersen, sure I know him."

After calling Captain Petersen to confirm the target and getting conformation from the ADA that the warrant had been issued, Kate said, "Castle I want you to go home."

"No"

"Castle if what Detective Noakes says is true, and Captain Petersen thinks so too, I don't want you anywhere near the place."

"Who's got your back?"

"It's not my call. It's Captain Petersen's, besides I've got a whole tactical team with me," pleaded Kate. When she saw the determination and concern in his eyes she remembered the words they shared not so long ago, 'that they would stand by each other no matter what.' As she averted her gaze she hears Castle say," You have not answered my question."

"Mr. Castle, if it's alright with Detective Beckett, I'll cover her back," said Detective Noakes.

After Kate nodded her acceptance she turned to Castle and pleaded, "Car?" When Castle looked into Kate's eyes it was almost like telepathy. Kate, I worry, I don't want to lose you.

Me too, but this is my job.

I know, but don't push me away.

I'm not, never, it's I can't hold you as close as I want.

You have my heart Kate please protect it.

And you have mine.

"Ok," replied Castle in a husky voice.

Kate parked the cruiser at the edge of the police perimeter and walked toward the assembly point. She thought Detective Noakes would have a heart attack when she handed Castle his vest and a pair of Tasers. "He attracts trouble," she explained. "I've got a whole tactical team with me. He will be by himself."

Captain Petersen's plan was brilliant thought Kate. This is a first class Tactical Team and what we did today was executed perfectly. The raid had achieved complete surprise. They had rolled up the lookouts and had moved in the Headquarters of the Widow Maker's without a hitch. The amount of drugs weapons and cash they had discovered was staggering. Detective Koakes was ecstatic with the take. Apparently this was a reckoning day and 'the books' were here. Detective Koakes was confident that there was enough evidence here to put almost the entire gang behind bars for a long long time. Surely one of the weapons here was used in our case thought Kate. Castle needs to see this. Turning on here phone and looking at her screen Kate felt the blood draining from her face. Seven minutes ago she had received a text from Castle –'911'.

Dropping the phone Kate ran for the exit. A startled Esposito watched Kate run by. He watched Ryan pick up the phone heard him say "Crap" and start running toward the door. Without hesitation Javier followed. Whatever it was it was more important than this highly successful raid. Detective Koakes was shocked, where are those people going? Don't they know we have a ton of work to do here? The only reason that I would take off like that is if a member of my squad got hurt. Castle! The raid momentary forgotten Detective Koakes hurried to catch up with Javier.

Castle was watching the clock on his phone in a state of high anxiety and to the exclusion of everything else. He had sat on the planning session, despite all of the looks from the SWAT Team and knew the timetable cold. Stay safe Kate he thought. They should be breeching the place any moment now, looking up toward the area where the Widow Maker's Crib stood. Hey, who are those guys, and how did they get inside the perimeter?

Two young men in Widow Maker colors had stopped some thirty feet in front of him at the sight of the 'Blue and Whites' and Uniformed Officers forming the perimeter for the raid on their Crib. The bigger of the two looked back at Castle, spotted the cruiser and reached for a …

Gun, thought Castle as he opened the door and rolled onto the sidewalk, dropping one of the Tasers in the foot well of the cruiser right before three bullets shattered the glass and impacted the seat he had just in. He speed texted Kate as he scrambled to get in to cover between two vehicles. "You take the street side, I'll take the side walk. We will finish him and walk away," he heard one of them say. Taking a deep breath to calm him, Castle strained to hear a sound, any sound. Finally the click of a skipping pebble alerted him to the street side attacker. Staying in a low crouch, Castle spun into the street, aim and fired the Taser before his attacker could bring the pistol to bear accurately. The two shots that the assailant fired sounded like howitzers, but missed. Spinning back toward the open passenger door of the cruiser Castle heard the roar of the shotgun and felt a sting on his right side. Reaching inside he found the Taser and ducked as the second shotgun blast shredded the seat. Standing up he aimed and fired and the second assailant fell. When Castle went over to be sure that the young had not been severely injured n the fall, he noticed the shoes and nodded to himself.

Officers Jones, Jenson, and Hastings were surprised to hear the sound of gunfire behind them. Turning they saw a pair of young men with weapons split up and hurry down the street and sidewalk toward what looked like a Police Cruiser. "Castle," said Hastings and started in pursuit down the street, Jones and Jenson sprinted down the sidewalk side. When the first assailant dropped, felled by Castle's Taser, Hastings thought beautifully done, no textbook teaches that. Look out! Seeing Castle jerk as a result of the shotgun blast she bypassed the downed assailant and hurried on, still no safe shot she told herself.

Seeing Castle visible relax after popping up after the second shotgun blast and Tasering the second assailant Officer Hastings slowed her approach. Upon seeing her he shouted, "Check on the other guy." After seeing the blood on his shirt in the shoulder and upper arm area and the shredded nature of his vest she turned to comply.

With Jones and Jensen supporting one and Hasting and Castle supporting the other they returned to the perimeter. "Hasting," said Castle," Fetch Kate tell her I think these two are the shooters. Tell her it's the gun and the shoes." With the prisoners, and their weapons secure Officer Jones took Castle's brief statement and Jensen summoned the EMTs.

Office Hastings hailed Beckett as soon as she saw her running toward the Command Center. "Castle," breathed Kate searching for his familiar face.

"He's fine Kate. He's with the EMT's. Really he's fine. As Kate set a brisk pace towards the EMT vehicle Officer Hastings was hard pressed to keep up and explain the situation. " and he told me to fetch you."

"Did he now," said Kate as she rounded the corner and finally saw Castle setting in the EMT vehicle. Even at this distance their private telepathy seemed to work. I'm ok, you? Yes. Good.

Kate had to bite back a scream when she saw the state of Ricks vest and the bandages on his right shoulder and upper right arm. Fixing the EMT with a gaze, "He will be fine Detective. It looks a lot worse than it is. The vest caught most of the blast. We got all of the shot out, gave him the standard antibiotics etc. A couple of days and he will be find. He is a little shocky though so watch him." With a knowing smile he said." I leave him in your care."

"Kate," said Castle in a voice that even caused Hastings to flinch and color to rise in Kate's cheeks, "Don't you ever leave me in the car again. Do you realize how dangerous that is? I mean people walk by and think it is open season on civilians. "

"You told Hastings to Fetch! Me," responded Kate in a mock angry tone.

"Well I had to get your attention."

"You did," agreed Kate. After a deep breath, "Let's go talk to them."

"This way" said Officer Hastings, smiling and thinking these people fight with rose pedals.

Before Ryan could join Beckett and Hastings he saw LT and Officer Jones beckoning over. When Esposito and Koakes joined them, Jones told them of the 'Castle' incident. "Let me get this straight," said Detective Koakes, "he, a civilian, Tasered two would be killers and identified them as the murders of a shop owner based on their shoes?"

"Apparently so," said Esposito, "and it looks like we get to watch them get a confession," nodding toward Beckett and Castle as they walked towards them.

"Sir," said Kate, "we would like your permission to talk with the prisoners. "

"Granted."

"Officer Jones, Have the prisoners been read their rights?"

"Yes Detective."

"Could you do it again please? I don't want there to be any questions."

"Certainly."

When Detective Koakes tried to accompany Beckett and Castle to interrogate the prisoners, he was stopped by the LT. "Watch and learn, Detective, watch and learn."

"But he's a civilian Sir"

The answering silence was overwhelming.

"So," said Kate," I am Detective Kate Beckett, and this is Mr. Castle. I understand you are Thomas and Michael Guhn?"

"Yes," Thomas croaked, his eyes not leaving Castle.

"Was killing the shop owner your right of passage into the Widow Makers?" When Mike tried to speak Tom said, "Be quite Mike." Turning to Beckett he said, "we have nothing to say."

"OK" said Castle, "You don't need to say anything, your footprints put you at the murder scene, and the gun will be a match. We have videos of your tattoo and the unique gun stock. Slam dunk I think. We will try you as an adult, Murder One, Twenty-five to life. "

"Then we will convict you of the attempted murder of my husband, we have that on tape you know, another fifteen to twenty years. What are you fifteen? That means you can breathe free air when you're sixty."

"The "Widows take care of their own," said Thomas.

"The Widow Makers," laughed Castle, "We need to thank you for that. You see it was us identifying your tattoo that enabled us to get the warrant to raid your Crib. I gather its 'reckoning day' so we have all of the records. And once they find out that you were the cause of their jail time. I guess you will be right the Widow Makers will take care of their own."

"You can't do that," shouted Mike. "They will kill us." When the silence lengthened Thomas said, "All right, killing the shopkeeper was a rite of passage. We did that. In order to become a member we have to pull a job and collect a scalp in some other gang's area. What can you do for us?"

"I can recommend segregation," said Kate, "I can also guarantee that the Widow Makers will not find out from the NYPD that you were the cause of the warrant. You are going to have to convince the ADA on whether or not to try you as an adult. If you can convince him to try you as a juvenile, I will recommend the attempted murder charge be served concurrently."

"Kate," said Castle very threatening.

"You had better be very convening, because that was my husband you tried to kill," said Kate will a smile that would have struck fear in a great white shark.

Leaving the kids and heading back to the knot of officers Kate said, "Officer Jones, could you run these kids downtown and see that they are processed for both the murder and the attempted murder and receive segregation?"

"Can't Detective, Captain Petersen has the site and has not released us."

"I've got the site now," said LT. "You guys are good to go. When you get through check your self-back into Dispatch and resume your normal duties."

"Yes Sir," they both chirped.

"Kevin and Javier our case is closed. Detective Koakes is going to need some help sorting all that stuff out. Let's give him some help, at least until the LT can send us some reinforcements."

"Ok" "Sure" chorused the boys.

"Help is on the way," assured the Lieutenant.

"Castle what's wrong," said Kate in suddenly alarm? As she saw him stumble and his face turn white.

"Adrenaline crash, I think," said Castle licking his lips. "Water?"

"Here," said Officer Jensen grabbing a bottle of water from a nearby cooler.

No one said a thing as Kate snatched the bottle out of the Officer's hand, opened it and started to help Castle to drink. "Small sip love, that's right, Rick look at me, another sip love, ok, another. There's a bench over here come sit down, and finish the bottle. "Taking Castle by the arm and leading him to the bench." Feeling better hon?"

"People," said the LT, "what just happened was…"

"…was a Squad Leader treating a member of her squad for a mild case of dehydration," said Officer Jones. "Nothing more or less."

"That's what I thought," said the LT. They all thought it strange that Kate kept her distance from Castle as they sat on the bench. As the group approached the bench, to bring Castle another bottle of water Esposito whispered, "Kate?"

"Press," said Kate flicking her face in the direction of the news vans," As much as this hurts, I don't want to see us in the paper or on the news. I don't want to give them any excuse to separate us. I don't want to lose what we have. It would hurt even more if he wasn't here."

"Besides," said Castle, "She's worth the wait." Kate's answering smile let everyone know the feeling was mutual.

"In that case," said LT, "Detective you are on the clock, and the guys up there could use your help. Mr. Castle, I'd appreciate it if you would refrain from getting the NYPD's vehicle shot up. We are on a fixed budget you know. When you are feeling better you might find the Widow Maker's Crib interesting to visit."

At two o'clock when Castle suggested that he go secure lunch, everyone agreed it was a great idea. Everyone overlooked the brief but spirited conversation Between Rick and Kate. When the food returned and he didn't Kate smiled.

Kate arrived home later than she planned. Not only was there a lot of material at the Crib to process, it had also turned into a media circus. It seems that the DA had all ready started using the information in the gang's books to close down businesses, arrest people who had accepted bribes, and raid other caches. The total drug haul was simply huge. Captain Gates had tried to deflect and contain the media frenzy, but when Kate left the Crib to return to the precinct she had been swarmed. She had answered the questions the best she could, but she almost lost it when it came to questions about the 'incident concerning a civilian'. Luckily Captain Gates stepped back in and steered the questions into a less personal area.

Friday had always been the unofficial movie night for her and Castle, but when she entered the Loft to the sound of soft jazz playing and the sight of Castle asleep on the couch Kate knew that this night was the exception. Kate smiled at the sight of his sleeping face, always so innocent she thought, and frowned at the bandage on his right shoulder. After stowing the hardware and changing into house clothes, Kate proceeded to the kitchen. Comfort food she thought, tonight we both need comfort food. Sleep well darling, she thought in passing. The idea of kissing him awake when dinner was ready excited her.

"Hey," Castle said sitting down at the countertop. "Tough day?"

"Not really," replied Kate as she pours the tomato soup into each of their bowls, and places the grilled cheese sandwiches on a plate between them. " I had to follow some men into a building, yelled at a couple of kids and then got caught helping people count things. Something to drink? You?"

"I better stick with water, Nah," replied Castle between spoonful's. "Funny dream though. I dreamed I had a couple of fights with my wife, and then I got shot."

Pouring water into Rick's glass, "Never happened," replied Kate. "The fights I mean," as she reached out to touch his face.

Easily capturing her hand and kissing her fingers Castle replied "Hoped not."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 A weekend to remember**

**Saturday**

Earlier in the week Kate had decided to work a short shift on Saturday, and use the afternoon to prepare for the party. Yesterday when Captain Gates had let it known that the Chief was 'very pleased' with her team's performance and their absence on Saturday would go unnoticed, Kate decided to stick with her original plan, but she would not feel guilty about taking the afternoon off.

Paperwork complete, material for the study group gathered, Kate headed off for her manicure, pedicure, and a visit to her hair stylist.

Castle woke to an empty bed. "Kate" he called out. When he heard no answer he looked and saw that her shield and weapon were gone, at the precinct I guess thought Castle. He looked back at the bed and smiled. Last night had been different, last night cuddling had been more than enough. Just knowing that she was safe and in his arms allowed Castle to fall asleep quickly and deeply. Kate felt the same way too thought Castle. Her early gentle snores spoke of her tiredness and the way she captured his arm and folded it about her meant more to him than just about everything. I hope we survive the party, thought Castle as he went in search of breakfast and to begin his daily writing routine.

Later when Castle was looking in the mirror trying to tie his tie Kate walked into his field of view. She's looks stunning thought Rick as he turned to watch his wife. She had decided to use a pair of chopsticks to hold her up and in place. The high neck no sleeves light lavender dress with the back open all the way down to there hugged her form exquisitely. Her only accessories were a pair of loop earrings and a heavy bracelet.

"Here let me do that," said Kate, as she walked forward to tie Castle's tie. Feeling his arms go round her waist she said," I think you only pretend not to be able to tie your tie so that I would come over and help you so that you could steal a kiss," said Kate giving him one.

"Who am I to knock success," replied Castle with a grin.

Kate knew that she was an attractive woman. She knew she could attract the eyes of every man in the room, but the only pair of eyes that mattered where right in front of her. The joy on his face was apparent and contagious. The opinion in his eyes, thought Kate, is the only one that will ever matter to me. Kate reached up and pulled his face down for a kiss worthy of the name. When they finally broke Castle said, "Another kiss like that and we might not make it to the party."

"Some people will do anything rather than go to the ballet," teased Kate. After a long moment of serene silence they broke their embrace Kate scooped up her purse, grabbed Castle's arm and they proceeded to leave for the party.

The Lincoln Center was ablaze in lights and banners celebrating the fundraiser to support the NYC Ballet. The Security Checkpoint was the first obstacle of the evening. Kate's weapon and badge had, of course, triggered the alarm. Kate was not amused when they refused to believe that she was a Detective and summoned the entire Security detail.

"Rick, Detective Beckett or is it Castle now,' said the Mayor seeing them as he passed through the security checkpoint.

"Detective Beckett on the job, your Honor, Mrs. Castle at events like this."

"What's wrong," he asked seeing the expression on their faces and the crowd of Security people around them?

"He doesn't believe I'm a Detective"' said Kate. "and he won't let us in."

"Why is it that he's still standing," said the Mayor in a mock serious tone?

"I just did my nails Sir," came Kate's sweet response.

Turning to face the collective security detail the Mayor said, "Listen gentlemen, this lady is indeed a Detective in the NYPD, and one of the finest I might add. They are required to be under arms any time they are not explicitly off duty. Understand? I would suggest you hand her back her purse, apologize and stay out of her way." Turning back towards Castle, "We still on for Thursday night?"

"First Thursday of the month, as always Your Honor."

"I may be bringing a special guest."

"The more the merrier," replied Kate.

The place was huge and packed with people. The organizers had laid out the area with a number of food and drink islands, large areas for networking and a ballroom with a live orchestra for those who wanted to dance or just sit relax and listen to the music.

Their first order of business was a bit of food and something to drink. The next order of business was signing up for a limited season pass for the ballet. Kate chose two evening and two matinee performances, knowing that Castle would probably go with her to the evening performances and Lanie to the matinees. For the rest of the evening they mixed with the crowd. It took Kate a minute or so to assume the persona of Mrs. Richard Castle, but once there she played the part with charm and style. Before long she was comfortable chatting with acquaintances and old friends of Castle. It is easy to see why Castle would come to an event like this thought Kate, noticing the young and attractive woman that seemed to be everywhere. Squeezing his hand she asked "Dance Mister?"

In all the years that they had know each other and all the places they have been this was only the second time they had been on a dance floor together and their first real opportunity to dance. After a few awkward moments they finally got the hang of it and enjoyed themselves immensely. Between listening to the orchestra, dancing and talking with Castle's old friends, Kate had a wonderful time. As they were getting ready to leave they decided to use the facilities.

As Kate was walking out of the ladies room she heard what was definitely the sound of a passionate kiss and a man's voice say," No Sylvia"-Castle? Kate stopped in her tracks. He said no let him handle it.

"I'd thought you would never dump that Bitch Goddess of yours. Come on, we can go to our special place, you remember?"

"You're right Sylvia she is my Bitch Goddess and more. She is my wife, I married her, and I'm not going with you."

" Come on, I'm married too, it will be twice the fun, come on."

"No Sylvia, go find some other stud to pass the time with. I've got my Bitch Goddess to keep me company and that's all I will ever need."

"That never stopped you before."

"I wasn't with the one I love before. No Sylvia, go. Go now," demanded Castle. Kate heard a loud SLAP followed by retreating footsteps. As Kate rounded the corner she saw Castle leaning against the wall with his head down and his shoulders slumped forward.

"Bitch Goddess?"

"You heard?"

"Most everything. I especially liked the no part. Bitch Goddess? I don't know if I'm pissed, flattered, both, or doubly flattered…. I think I'll go with doubly flattered - BG .. I kind of like it." She stretched up to kiss Castle's cheek where he had been slapped, "feel better? We need to leave before I get mad. Slapping you around is my perk," as she pulled Castle's face down for a real kiss.

"Kate I've done some things in the past that I'm not proud of."

"Like make out with a married woman in a public place?"

When Castle shrugged his acknowledgement Kate said in a sultry voice that Castle had not heard before, "take me there."

"You're something special to me Kate not some momentary good time girl."

"In case you haven't figured it out yet Castle I'm your unconditionally permanent good time girl."

Seeing that she was serious Castle lead her into a darken rehearsal suite, where they heard the sounds of heavy breathing. Backing out, "Occupied" mouthed Castle.

As soon as the doors closed behind them Kate tilted back her head and laughed, "The Gods are kind," she proclaimed. When Castle looked at her funny she continued. "They prevented me from doing something I probably could have been suspended for, they let me know that I'm my man's BG, and that my man loves me." Looking sideways at Castle, "Mr. Castle your BG requests no demands that you take her home at once."

"Your wish is my command Ma'am," smiled Castle. He was surprised when Kate told the cab driver to stop in front of the store a block and a half away from the Loft. "What do we need he asked?"

"Ice Cream"

"Why?"

"It's for after, I want you to keep your strength up."

"If it's after each after," teased Rick, "then we are going to need to buy more ice cream."

In the end they bought chocolate for Rick and rocky road for Kate.

**Sunday**

Castle woke early Sunday morning with the Bill Withers' tune 'Lovely Day' running through his head. Looking over at Kate he felt that he was the happiest man alive. She looks like an angle he thought. As he leaned across to kiss her on the check the alarm went off. Kate instinctively reached and turned off the alarm and said, "Hey get back here, don't stop. I didn't hit the snooze button on you," said Kate in a low sweet voice. When he leaned across to kiss her again Kate turned and met him half way. The kiss, as they say, was priceless. All in all a good start to a Sunday even if Kate had to work, thought Castle.

After last night this Sunday morning was exceeding lonely without Kate. Castle preserved the Crossword Puzzle for later. Texted Alexis a brief 'Miss You' and went for a walk.

The Team still on a high from the Widow Maker case finished up the remaining paperwork in record time and settled down to study for the upcoming promotion boards. Inevitably the phone rang.

"Castle we have a case in Tribeca," said Kate.

"You say the sweetest things," said Castle.

Arriving at the scene, "Officer Stevenson what do we have," asked Ryan?

"The deceased is Thomas McHenry, aged 49, a Defense Attorney, when he didn't show up for his golf outing this morning his partners got concerned. When they could not reach him after they finished play they convinced the doormen to let them in. The found the victim like this and called 911. My partner is with them in the front room getting their statements Detective."

"Dr. Perlmutter any good words," asked Kate?

"Good afternoon Detective Beckett, where is non-detective Castel?"

"On his way."

"Victim died painfully from poison. Either in the salad or the salad dressing I think. I'll now more when I get him in the lab. Time of death was early yesterday evening. I'll give you a better window when I can."

"We are going to have to talk to his partners to find out what cases he was working on to try to find a motive. The poison is definitely a message." Heading toward the room with the victims partners Kate stopped opposite Chief CSU Technician, Sue Burlington, to admire the center piece on the table.

"Sue," asked Kate," Have you ever seen such unusual flowers?" As she was reaching toward the plant….

"STOP," yelled Castle at the top of his lungs!

"KATE, SUE, back away from the table NOW. "

"Castle?"

"KATE BACK UP NOW! DO IT!"

"Dr. Perlmutter, how well do you remember your botany, does that look like Monkshood to you," said Castle tapping on his phone to call up an application.

"Yes it does. Castle is being overly dramatic but not my much. That is one deadly plant. If you touched it unprotected you could die if left untreated. If somehow you managed to transfer any of the material to your mouth you could be dead in a matter of hours. Technician when you handle that plant be very careful. I don't know how I missed it."

"Poison," asked Castle? When Perlmutter nodded, "Perhaps shredded Belladonna leaves in the salad and berry juice in the salad dressing?"

"A good guess. Why the Monkshood?"

"Redundancy, does he have a liquor cabinet?"

"In the other room," said Officer Stevenson.

"I would check every open container for arsenic," said Castle. "I think whom ever wanted him dead was being meticulous and wanted him to suffer."

Kate's discussion with the victim's lawpartners bore fruit. They promised they would meet with her tomorrow and supply the list of cases going back for the previous year.

Esposito was not as lucky. The doorman remembered the blue flowers being delivered around 3:00 PM the day before, his hands were full so he asked the doorman to sign him in as Tom Jones. The doorman did provide a copy of yesterday's video monitoring. The doorman did reveal that Mr. McHenry had a very special lady friend Susan something.

Later the video review team said the Delivery Man kept the flowers between him and the camera and that they were no good views of his face. What they could see of his face and hands had no distinguishing features.

**The murder board at the precinct looked like this**

**Victim: ** Thomas McHenry – Defense Attorney

**COD: **Poison

**TOD: ** Approximately 7:45 PM

**TOX screen: ** Belladonna

**Notes:**

**Forensics:**

Flowers on the Table were Monkshood

**Description: **A medium size men wearing a Century Florist Shirt and a Green baseball cap. No good look from the video. The delivery man made the doorman sign him in.

**Speculation: ** Professional Hit ; maybe

**Follow Up: **Financials, What cases he worked won /lost and who they affected.

In summary the Team had another case with absolutely no leads.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Strikes two and three**

**Monday**

**Monday morning at the 12****th**

Dr. Perlmutter confirmed that Castle's prediction for cause of death was accurate. There was shredded Belladonna in the prepackaged bag of salad and apparently the juice of twenty Belladonna berries in the salad dressing. Dr. Perlmutter also confirmed that all of the open alcohol containers had been spiked with arsenic. When Castle learned of Dr. Perlmutter's findings all he could do was smile and say "Whoever wanted him dead wanted him to really suffer."

The CSU report was disappointing, no unknown fingerprints, fibers, or hairs. In short there was no forensics, no video, no witnesses and no leads.

The early morning interviews in the Law Office were interesting. Beckett and Castle interviewed the Partners while Esposito and Ryan interview McHenry's Assistant and the Associates that supported him. The Partners all speculated correctly that they were trying to develop a suspect in one of three pools, personal life, past cases, or office politics. All the partners admitted to having disagreements with Mr. McHenry, but nothing that would escalate to murder, he and his Associates have been consistently the number two earning group in the Partnership so nothing was wrong on that front, and as far as they knew his only vice was golf.

From his personal assistant Esposito and Ryan learned that over the past year Thomas McHenry had worked on nineteen cases. The seven with guilty pleas had all been plea bargains. They also learned that she booked a lot of tee times at his Club, he had been dating Susan Flowers for over a year, and if you could to hire a Partner in this firm to represent you in a case then you could probably afford to hire a hit man. The Associates confirmed that their boss put the hours into the firm, and played golf whenever he could. They did not know how serious the relationship with Miss Flowers was.

Back at the precinct after lunch, the Team did a phone canvass of the families of the Plea Bargain cases. Only one, the McDermott's expressed any displeasure with the job the law Firm did on their behalf. They agreed to meet with Officer Beckett the first thing tomorrow morning.

That afternoon Esposito and Ryan went to talk to Sue Flowers and the Castles went to the golf club.

Esposito and Ryan talked to Nurse Flowers at Metro Hospital. She confirmed that she had been dating Tom for about a year, they did have plans for Saturday night but she had to back out, called in to work. Quickly confirming her alibi they returned to the 12th to start to look at the victim's financials.

In the pro shop Castle was like a child in a toy store, that should be kids in a toy store are like Castle, thought a bemused Kate. Both the club pro and the club secretary confirmed that Mr. McHenry was a ten handicap and played a lot of golf. His normal caddy had nothing bad to say either. Besides being a good tipper, Mr. McHenry just loved to play the game. The only time he had seen him upset was when they were playing behind a foursome that was playing really really slow. Other than that he was easy to caddy for because he just liked to play the game.

All the way back to the station house Kate heard Castle rattle on about him always wanting to take up golf and how it would be great exercise for the both of them. Kate liked the idea of a togetherness activity, and spending half a day outside walking did have its appeal, but golf. I guess I could try it once she thought who knows it might be fun.

The evening's case review was grim. They had no solid leads. They had no serious clues and even Castle couldn't come up with a theory for the crime. Their only plans for tomorrow were to interview the McDermott's and review the victim's financial information. It was looking more and more like another clueless professional hit.

In the evening at the Loft the Castle's continued their newly started tradition of watching a show about a male and female PI Team, but this night the show did not provide either relaxation or escape, because the murder victim had been poisoned.

**Tuesday**

**Tuesday morning at the 12****th**

The earlier morning meeting at the McDermott's residence was interesting. They confided that they were upset that the Firm could not get either rehab in lieu of incarceration, probation or community service for their little girl. She had gotten five months in rehab and two months county time. She had just started serving her time last week, but was due to be released on Friday due to overcrowding. They reminded Beckett that this happened six months ago, and if they wanted revenge they would have acted a lot sooner than now. Making a note to add the McDermott's financials to the analysis pool, they left to return to the 12th.

At the precinct the Boys had finished the victim's financials and concluded that there was nothing out of the ordinary that they could see. After ordering the McDermott financials, Kate briefed the Team on the results of the interview.

Every Team member had the same conclusion; this was another Professional Hit. The same question; who did this guy piss off enough to order a hit? And the same realization; they had nothing to go on.

Into this silence the phone rang. "Beckett", said Kate."….But we started the McHenry case." "….OK, we're on our way."

"Guys we got another case in Queens, they gave it to us because it's very similar to the Miller Case."

When the Team arrived at the crime scene they were steered toward the back door. "Officer Corvin what do we have?"

"The Campbell's, a family of four, apparently shot in their sleep. Helen Jones, nodding to the lady talking to the other Officer is the wife's sister. They normally Tweet during that 10 o'clock show, you know the one with the PIs. Last night the sister wasn't Tweeting. When she called this morning and got no answer she came over, saw the back door ajar and called the cops. When we got here went drew weapons and went inside. They are all dead."

"Guy's," said Kate looking at Esposito and Ryan," Ask Helen if she knows where they go to work and what schools the kids are in. Let's see if we can narrow the canvas time down. "

"On it," chirped the Boys.

When Kate and Rick entered the house Kate watched Rick's eyes. He sees and associates better than anyone I know. "Talk to me Castle."

"Door, probable bump key," stopping at the end of the hallway right before entering the living room or turning to go up the steps to the bedroom, "Nothing was stolen, or even touched. He went up the steps and started killing, Kate, why?" When Castle went into the living room he stood in front of the fireplace and looked at the family photo on the mantel. "Why another family?"

Reaching out to touch his arm, "You don't have to go up."

"You know I do. It's the children that bother me the most Kate; they have their whole lives in front of them. They don't deserve to die." Kate knew there was a story here, but this was not the time to try to extract it.

Going up the steps, they encountered Lanie in the parents' bedroom. "Killed in their sleep. Probably a silenced weapon," volunteered Lanie." I'll have the bullet size when I get back to the lab."

"Timeframe Monday night? Sunday night?"

"Definitely Sunday Night."

"OK that's what I will use to start the canvass."

"Kate," said Lanie, "It looks like a repeat of the Miller case."

Castle nodded and thought, great, we are clueless there too.

Kate briefed and dispatched the Uniforms to canvass the neighborhood, instructed CSU to go through the family's computer, email, web searches, the normal stuff. After calling to start the process to get the family's phone and financial records she sent Esposito and Ryan off to talk with the school and the Parrish. She and Castle would handle the two employers.

At the school Esposito and Ryan discovered that the Campbell kids has missed Monday and Tuesday, were slightly above average students, were generally well liked, and had no history of disciplinary problems. At the church a similar story they heard a similar story. They were frequent church goers, both sisters Helen and Ellen sang in the choir, and the never failed to help out when the saw the need to.

When Detective Becket talked to Mr. Raymond at the bank they learned that Ellen had worked there for twelve years. She had worked her way up from being a teller to one of the better financial advisors and planners. We she didn't come in on Monday he thought she was ill. He had called the house today and when it went unanswered he had assumed something had happened, but not this. He could think of no one who would want to hurt let alone kill Ellen.

Kate and Rick's arrival at the bookstore caused a bit of commotion. Hearing cries of "Castle" and "Nikki Heat" was not what Kate wanted to hear. With a sidelong glance at Kate, Rick stopped, smiled and started to chat. Kate took her clue and scurried of in search of the Assistant Manager. Mr. Peters told Kate that he had worked for Mr. Campbell for two years and he was the best boss ever. He knew for a fact that Mr. Campbell had turned down a promotion so that he could stay here with his family. Profit wise the store was in great shape. Everyone had earned a good bonus at the start of the year on the company's profit sharing plan. Discipline problems were nonexistent. Mr. Campbell was a great judge of character. He would keep a position open until he felt he had the right candidate for the job then make a good offer. Like everyone else he was clueless as to why anyone would want to kill his boss.

When they left the office Mr. Peters seemed concerned about the noise that was coming from one side of his story. "It's probably just my husband," confided Kate, "Richard Castle."

"That's means you are…"

"….Mrs. Castle," added Kate quickly trying to stop any Nikki Heat reference before it began. "Let's go save your store and my husband." As they approached it looked and sounded like Castle was doing a combination book signing and teasing the audience about his new book.

"And this," continued Castle, "is my wife Detective Kate Beckett, the best Homicide Detective in the city. It is also my clue to leave. Remember the new book will be about in about four months." As they left Kate had to smile as she overheard "Is she…Yes…She's gorgeous….No wonder Nikki and Jameson…"

"Enjoy yourself," she asked?

"One of us had to sacrifice to complete the mission. Learn anything?"

"Same story, nobody's got a clue on why he should be killed."

With the Team back at the 12th Kate held court with Captain Gates in the background.

"On the McHenry case the only thing we have left is the McDermott financials."

"They are here," volunteered Ryan. "I'll look at them first thing."

"On the Campbell case we are waiting for the Coroner, CSU, Tech, phones and financials."

"We have the phones and financials," said Esposito. "I was planning on starting those tomorrow."

To everyone's surprise Castle said, "I'll help if you need it." Must be the kids thought Kate. I want to hear that story.

"Sure Bro," said a surprised Esposito. Castle volunteering to do grunt work, something's up.

"Status on the McHenry case," asked the Captain.

"We are at a dead end sir," replied Kate.

"And the Campbell case?"

"Looks like a Professional Hit. All of the people we have talked to don't understand how that could happen. We will have the labs back tomorrow. The only person we really didn't talk to was her sister. I think if she had an idea of who was behind it she would have told Esposito and Ryan when they first talked to her. I was planning to revisit her tomorrow. "

"This three Professional Hits in a week. Find something to take these people off of the streets."

"Yes sir."

**Wednesday**

Kate and Rick arrived early and read the lab reports.

Lanie had been able to pin the time of death down to between 1 –3 AM on Monday morning. The gunshots. (10 mm) killed them. Nothing unusual n the Tox panel, and the family had Lasagna for dinner.

CSU had lots of prints in the house, none that matched any database. The prints were assumed to me friends of the children because the majority of them were found in the kids bedroom and near the Play station in the front room. No unexplained hair or fibers. The back door had been breached using a bump key.

Tech's analysis of the email and web searches said that in their opinion there was nothing out of the ordinary going on.

**Wednesday morning the murder board at the precinct looked like this**

**Victim:** Campbell Family; Henry, Ellen, Mary, Alex

**COD: **Gunshot wound (10 mm)

**TOD: **1-3 AM

**TOX screen: Adults: **Alcohol, probably wine **Children : **Nil

**Notes:**

Bump Key – B&E experience

**Forensics:** 10 mm bullets; no match found

**Speculation: ** Professional Hit

"Anything strike you Castle?"

"The Campbell and Miller cases have several things in common. Same TOD 1-3 AM and on Sunday Night – Monday morning. The assailant knows how to enter locked buildings, so B&E experience, and the same caliber weapon."

"You reading anything about it not being the same gun?"

"Only that he's a pro. He knows that a weapon has a one job lifetime."

"How is he getting rid of the weapons?"

"Don't know."

"Phones or financials," asked Esposito? He and Ryan had arrived in time to hear Castle's summary.

"Financials, I have a hunch." Three minutes later Castle walked up and added

Lottery winner

To the murder board.

"What's your theory Castle, someone is killing Lottery winners?"

"Cash for life winners, "corrected Castle. "It seems like the only thing they have in common."

"Why"

"To steal their luck. I don't know."

Later Ryan reported that the McDermott financials were clean as far as he could see. No strange or suspicious activity. Castle added that the Campbell's were knee deep in debt, but making pretty good progress in eliminating it. In a couple of years they could be on the plus side and growing. When Esposito added that the phone calls were either to friends and family, the Team felt like they had hit a dead end.

Kate sent Ryan and Esposito to try to hit some of the houses that did not respond to the initial canvass, and she and Castle went to talk to the sister.

They found the sister at the Campbell's house wrapping up and boxing her sister's family things.

"Sorry for your loss," said Kate.

"Any leads," asked Helen?

"Actually none. We can't find a reason why anyone would want to kill them. We were hoping you might have an idea."

"No," she sobbed. When she started to cry Castle stepped in and held her tight. "Go ahead and cry," he said. "They have earned your love."

When she had stopped shaking Castle handed her his handkerchief, she dried her eyes stretched up and kissed Castle on the cheek. "Thank you," she said. A deep breath later she continued, "Detective please find whoever did this and put them away for a long long time."

"Helen we will certainly try."

On the way back to the precinct Kate broached the subject of Castle's reaction to dead kids at crime scenes.

"Kate," said Castle the pain obvious in his voice." When I was ten I watched a six year old die. It still haunts me."

"Did you cause it?"

'NO, KATE."

"Shush, ok. Could you have stopped it?"

"No…I don't think so. If I had started right away maybe, but I panicked and I started late, but…"

"Ok," said Kate soothingly. Later she said "Castle I'm a good listener. Maybe together we can figure out why you still feel responsible."

Castle's touch on her cheek was enough. You helped me face my ghosts she thought; I can help you face yours. "Kate," he said."When we get back to the 12th I think I will head back to the Loft."

"Ok" when she searched his eyes the ghost of the pain was still there but so was Castle. "Ok love, remember I've got the Study Group coming over."

The end of day case review was devastating. They had no leads and no plans for both their cases.

It was a somber group of Police Officers that entered the Loft for the first session of the study group. While Castle was setting up the countertop to seat five, Kate gave Officer Hastings a quick tour of the place. Dinner was a quiet affair none of the usual banter you would expect from a highly successful Team. Castle had anticipated this and selected a mix of his favorite Bill Cosby routines for background music. It seemed to work, by the end of dinner everyone had laughed at least once.

The formula for the study session called for the candidate to read and study the material for about an hour than answer the questions for that chapter contained in the manual. Everyone agreed that verbal answers would be the best way to prove that you understood the material. It also prepared them for the oral examination part of the process. When Kate asked, Castle agreed to act as the master interrogator.

What the group had not foreseen was Castle actually critiquing the answers. He played the role of meticulous nitpicker to supportive mentor perfectly. The group thought it was a very productive session well worth the time and agreed to meet next week.

After the group had left Kate asked, "Castle have you read all of the manuals?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"I could say research and be correct. I already see some changes I'm going to make to this book. The real reason is that I love my wife and I want her to succeed. If that means I need to read boring manuals then I will. If it means I try to trip her up by asking unclear questions then I will. If I have …"

Castle found it hard to breathe as Kate had latched on to him with a fierce hug. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her tight, kissed the top of her head and sighed. A beautiful woman was indeed sharing the Loft with him. When she disengaged and looked up she saw the man she loved. Together they straightened up the Loft, and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Poker Night **

**Thursday**

**Thursday at the 12****th**

Thursday was not a good day for the Team. They had caught three cases in the last week or so, three professional hits. They had no real forensics, no suspects, no leads, and the only theory that they had was that it was somehow connected to the Lottery. All their attempts to manufacture leads had led to nowhere. Kate assigned a case to each of the team members and asked them think outside the box in an attempt to generate possible leads. For the Miller and Campbell cases the team decided to put a request into the Intelligence Division for information on large purchases of weapons that could shoot the 10 mm bullet like the Glock 20 and Glock 29. If the assailant was using the one gun one job philosophy then he would need a ready supply of weapons. For the McHenry case they request the financials for all of the remaining plea bargain cases. Each request was a long shot to be sure, but no other way seemed clear.

**Thursday Night at the Loft**

The first Thursday of every night was 'Metro' night at the Loft. Castle does not remember when the original game started or who the original players were. The players had drifted in and out as their circumstances changed. For each it was an opportunity to talk with people they normally wouldn't get to on a regular basis. The stakes were always very low. No one came here to make money. They came to speak, be heard and listen. For Castle it was a venerable gold mine of story ideas, subplots, and sticky situations which helped add the touch of reality to his books.

"Gentlemen and Lady," said the Mayor, "Tom Bradley couldn't make it to night so I brought another Tom, Tom Huggins. He is the Lottery Commissioner. Tom this is Mr. Castle our host for tonight."

"Rick," said Castle. "In this game I am know as Rick."

"And I'm Bob," said the Mayor with a chuckle.

"Tom," continued Castle, " As the Mayor probably told you this is a low stakes game we just like to get together and talk about things without the media or protocol getting in the way. Like Vegas what we say here stays here. These are good people. In all the years I have hosted the game no one has ever breached a confidence, and this is a self-service party. There are beverages and sandwiches in the fridge, just get up when you feel like and help yourself."

"Let me introduce you to the rest of the group, the Mayor you know of course. To his left is Judge Bill Finley. To his left is Councilmen Rhoades, nicknamed Dusty of course. To his left is Captain Dennis Samson CO of the 27th precinct. The Lady is of course my wife. She is known in here as Kate and on the street as Detective Beckett. That's all of us so welcome. "

"Kate," asked Tom," What does it feel like playing cards with all the brass around the table?"

"I got used to it I guess," said Kate flipping over a pair of Queens to win the first pot of the night.

"You did," said Captain Samson." When you first joined us you played like you had something to prove, but now you just play."

"Well sir," with a smile beginning to light up the room." I have had a major change in my life recently."

The laughs around the room were genuine, "Indeed you have my dear, indeed you have."

"How did this game start," asked Tom, checking his bet.

"Ancient history," said Castle, grimacing and folding. "How about I tell you how we are all connected?"

"Captain Samson, Dennis, is a huge Knicks fan."

"Raise twenty," said Dennis, "As are you Castle."

"Call," said Kate." Just you and I Cap. Can you beat a seven's over boat?"

"Two hands in a row. You know what they say don't you. Lucky in cards unlucky in love," said Tom.

"That sir," said Kate with an unmistakable glance toward Castle "Is completely untrue."

Gathering up the cards to deal Castle continued, "Dennis and I are Knicks fans. Our seats are right beside each others. I never knew he was a Police Officer. He helped me out of a small jam by persuading an ADA to be merciful."

"Raise," said Judge Finley," and I fined you the maximum amount possible and sentenced you to the most community service hours ever to be served in the history of the court. And I further constrained you to serve them in the schools and the library."

"Judge Finley," continued Castle, "Call, Believes that the schools can be made better if people get involved and show that they care about the education they receive. He is also not above drafting people to carry his message or to serve in the support of his vision. As part of my community service I was to read in schools. After I got over the anger I decided I liked it."

"Raise," said the Judge, "I understand that you still do some readings, and I thank you for that."

"Call, enough to fold?"

"Not that much," as the Judge revealed the winning hand.

"I do two readings, one tied with Mrs. Snyder's 8th grade Geography class. You see she teaches them about the country, size, language etc. When I show up I tell them stories about that countries people, the firemen who save kittens, soccer stars, Moms working two jobs to make ends meet. I want the kids to know not only about the place but also the people who live there."

"Fold" throwing his cards toward the center, "the second reading I do is with Mrs. Welsh's third grade class. There I read folk tales, legends, and fairy tales from around the world."

"Raise," said Kate, "So that's what the entries on your calendar mean."

"Call," showing an Ace high flush as the winning hand, "Keeping secrets from your wife are you Rick?"

"No he's not," said Kate gathering the cards to deal. "It's just when he has a book reading he gets literally a hundred calls from his agent and for these two events nothing. The folktales one sounds nice."

"I met Castle at one of his readings at the library," said the Mayor. "I recruited him to help me overhaul the Libraries and I haven't been able to get rid of him since," continued the Mayor with a smile.

"The new digital library proposal is coming Bob," said Castle. "You will like it, and it won't cost as much as you think. Some friends of mine in the book industry have earmarked some money to help with the initial costs."

"Money's tight right now Castle," said the Mayor with a sigh.

"You will at least give us an audience right?"

"That I can guarantee."

"Tom", said Dusty, "Castle and I share a love and a hate. We both love seeing green spaces in the city, and we both hate landlords that do nothing with derelict buildings. When he actively supported my bill to have the city buy the buildings under immanent domain and turn them into green spaces for possible resell I was delighted."

"Raise, Your Meadows Project has worked out great," said the Mayor.

"Call. Sure has. We were able to buy three blocks, tear down the center section, turn it into a park, and repair and refurbish the other two blocks. Right now they are total filled with businesses on the floor, and the upper floor apartments are total full. Their rent is more than enough to pay off the bond, evening putting money aside for repair and maintenance of the buildings. Last week I saw the projections that the bond will be paid off in five years. Then the money can go straight to the General Fund."

"I may not be able to wait that long," said the Mayor. "In fact I have had several offers to buy those properties. I am considering it. "

"Bob you will have another offer next Tuesday," said Castle. "The shop owners in each of the buildings has formed a co-op. They have attained financing, and will present a pretty decent proposal. I believe they are already on your schedule for eleven AM."

"I suppose if I asked you how you know this you would say 'research' as you always do."

"Raise, I would say that yes, Tom what is your story," asked Castle?

"I'm out. I'm the Lottery Commissioner, and right now I'm in a little trouble with the Governor. We aren't as profitable as we used to be. It's all of the 'Weekly Cash for Life Winners,'" said Tom.

"They are severely eating into our profits. We pay out over three million a week and it's only going to get worse. It used to be the lottery winners were people late in life, now we are seeing people in their twenties play and win. This really hurts our cash flow. Are profits were declining till about six months ago. Now are profits are going up slightly and on the same sales volume, I guess some of our winners have died."

"Call, Tom," said Castle." Is there someone I could talk to so that I could get your entire winners list, including the dead people? I just had an idea for a new book. I think I will call it 'Lucky Heat'. It will be a story about serial killer killing lottery winners to steal their luck."

"Sure, call Jeff Allen. His number is on the website. I'll let him know to expect your call."

"Call," said Kate, "That Tom is the real reason why he hosts these things. Castle is always in search of new story ideas. "

"It's just you and me Castle," said Kate. "Can you beat this?" Kate flipped over a pair of Kings to form a Kings over Fours full house. When Castle revealed the other two Fours Kate's screech of pain and outrage was real.

The rest of the game night was spent discussing almost every subject under the sun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 When nothing else makes sense**

**Friday**

**Friday morning at the Loft**

"Mr. Castle for Mr. Allen please."

"He's not in can I help you?"

"Probably, he will probably ask you to do it anyway. I'm Richard Castle I'm a novelist."

"I'm one of your biggest fans Mr. Castle."

"Great, you are?"

"Mary Woods."

"Well Mary I'm thinking about writing another book called 'Lucky Heat', where a serial killer kills Lottery winners trying to steal their luck."

"Sounds interesting."

"Mary what I would like is the complete list of the cash for life winners, including the deceased ones. I want to talk with the winners and have them tell me what it feels like to be lucky. "

"Sure I can do that, the winners all signed release waivers so sure, e-mail ok?"

"Sure"

When Mary sent the information to Castle she also CCed Jeff Allen .

**Friday at the 12th**

The Team was going over the financials from the other cases and waiting for the answer to their query from the Intelligence Division when in the middle of the afternoon Kate's phone rang.

"Kate I got the file of the weekly winners, and another file of deceased winners. Could you guys look over the deaths in the last six months to see if any of them are a result of murder and perhaps a professional hit?"

There were twelve additional names on the list, when Kate divided four a piece her Team was skeptical. "Another Castle hunch?" qu**i**pped Esposito.

"This is Detective Esposito of the NYPD I am calling to ask if you have an open murder case involving a Mr. Tom Kane?"

"You do. Could you give the name and number of the investigating Detective?"

"Detective Shreider I'm Detective Esposito of the NYPD. I'm calling in regards to the Kane case. In your opinion was it a professional job."

"Son of a Gun," was Esposito's only comment. The Team was quickly able to confirm six of the twelve had been professional hits and had requested call backs for the other six when Captain Gates walked up.

"You actually believe that someone is targeting Lottery Winners," said Captain Gates incredulously?

"Sir between our two cases and the six cases we have confirmed today we have a total of eight lottery winning families that have been killed by a professional. That is why beyond co-incidence."

"Why?"

"Money and Politics. Last night at Castle's poker game we learned the Lottery Commission profits are going down and they are taking heat. Killing off the winners solves their problem."

"How are they doing it?"

"That's next sir."

Kate was in a happier mod when Castle escorted her into the Valencia for a Star Trek double feature. We know who and why, we need to find out how, and that we can do.

**Saturday**

Kate awoke to the sight of an empty bed and the sound of the shower. Looking at the clock and stretching for a moment she thought, I have a hot man in a nice warm shower, what am I doing here?

**Saturday at the 12th**

With two more of the killings confirmed to have been done by a professional, the Team had fully adopted the theory that the Commission was contracting for hits on Lottery winners. There were still too many open questions, like who in the Commission was contracting for the hits, how was the assassin being notified of the target, how was the assassin being paid and who was the assassin.

The Team theorized that the payments were probably hiding in plain sight as payments for maintenance services, advertising, vehicle maintenance, or market research. The questions became who could authorize and approve payments and what were the Commission's outstanding contracts?

The real challenge was how could they convince a judge to issue a warrant?

From the Web site Castle was able to pull up a list of names in the procurement and contracts division, and from another website he was able to pull up a list of the contracts that the Commission had let in the last fiscal year. While informative it was not what the time needed. They needed the accounting ledger showing who was paid when, for how much and why.

Then it hit them, how could they ask for this stuff without alerting the potential mastermind of the operation?

They still had one other item to discuss. Right now the McHenry case was not connected to the Lottery Commission, what if the mastermind at the Lottery was related in some way to one of the Plea Bargain's family's case? That would tie everything up nicely.

They were trying to figure out how to sell their case to an ADA when Beckett and Castle left to prepare for their party.

The Literary Council meeting was just that a meeting with hors d'oeuvre, whereas the Ballet fund raiser was full of music and dance, this party was filled with discussion on how to help young authors, making NYC the backdrop for more literary works, and getting writing classes reinstated in the school curriculum. Kate could understand why Castle had to attend this meeting, but calling it fun was stretching it. As the last agenda item was wrapping up Castle leaned down and whispered 'Remeys' in her ear. The squeeze of his hand and the smile on her face was all the answer he needed.

When the Castles arrived at Remeys' all the booths were full so they walked up and sat at the counter as they had done many times in the past. The sight of the couple in evening dress hushed the normally exuberant crowd. When they saw that the people in evening dress were just Rick and Kate in disguise the place regained it normally jovial atmosphere.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Hour of the Tiger**

**Sunday**

**Sunday at the 12****th**

The Team was feeling pleased with themselves, they had verified that 12 out of the 14 murders of the weekly for life lottery winners had been committed by a professional. They were still awaiting call backs for the other two. It had only taken Ryan an hour to discover that the Lottery Commission's Chief Accountant, Jeff Allen, had a niece that Mr. McHenry had pleaded out. Everything was coming into place. Since the Lottery Commission was closed today, Kate had decided to wait until tomorrow and ask Captain Gates help on getting the warrant.

It had been a lazy day for Castle. He had gotten up way after Kate had left, dressed got his walk in, and when the words wouldn't come stated watching football.

When Kate walked into the Loft she noticed that the Loft smelled like roast beef and Castle was asleep on the couch with football on the TV. Moving quietly into the bedroom she stowed her hardware and changed into her house clothes. Tiptoeing by Castle again, Kate went into the kitchen. There she discovered beef and beans in the crock pot with rice in the cooker and a huge bowl of salad in the fridge, along with another bowl of chopped pecans, raisins, cherries, cranberries, and sunflower seeds. Heavy or light he didn't know which way I wanted to go, so he made both, I love a man who knows his way around the kitchen thought Kate not for the first time.

After a couple of minutes of gentle kisses and tickling his nose with her hair Kate knew she was being played, but it was a game she loved to play. When Castle gently captured her, Kate sweetly surrendered and a memory was born.

Castle had to admit that waking up to kisses from Kate was unlike anything he had ever experienced, and the dinner 'after' never tasted so sweet. After dinner Castle wrangled the dishes into the dishwasher while his BG took her bath. Rendezvousing later at the couch Castle read his journals and Kate her book while the TV played some meaningless shows.

With a snort, Castle shot awake, that would make a great story!

Castle turned his head and saw Kate sprawled out across the bed and smiled. A top-ten at least, thought Castle, sleep well love. Castle picked his clothes up from the floor, and tiptoed out of the bedroom.

The clock said 3:33 AM, Hour of the Tiger; Castle yawned, stretched, turned off the computer, turned off the light, grabbed his phone and headed toward the bedroom. That was some seriously great stuff, thought Castle. What was that the front door? When the door opened the security chain prevented it from moving further, Castle speed texted 911 to Kate and moved silently toward the door. When the door opened the second time, Castle texted FT DOOR to Kate again. There was a bright flash of light and the chain fell away.

Castle waited till the gunman was fully in the room, roared "Kate" and pounced. He managed to get one swing in before the intruder pistol whipped him. Staying on his feet he managed to get both of his hands on the gunman's right hand, the gun hand and forced it toward the ceiling. Castle heard the spit of the gun and felt the assailant try for a leg reap him but only managed to kick him in the calf.

Kate heard the phone buzz, reached for it, saw it was from Castle and paused, "why would he?" '911' Turning she grabbed her weapon and sprang to the door.

Castle was in a losing position and he knew it. His adversary was letting Castle restrain his gun hand while he punched and kicked Rick. Castle was slowly losing his grip and ability to control the gun. Time, if I can hold on and give Kate time she will take the shot.

When Kate entered the room she saw Castle grappling with an intruder. Castle had neutralized the gun, but was being pummeled by his opponent. "NYPD drop your weapon," shouted Kate. Maintain your distance, her training reminded her. Opportunities will present themselves be ready, her mind whispered. "NYPD drop your weapon," shouted Kate again.

A kick in the solar plexus brought Castle's head down, the assailant followed up with a blow to the back of his head. As Castle fell he let go of his attacker's gun hand. He watched in slow motion as the gun barrel slowly tracked down toward him and he heard four terrifying explosions. He watched as the gunman bounced off the wall and slide down.

An eternity later he watched Kate come over, kick the intruder's weapon away, check his pulse then sit down on the floor with her head bowed. Castle crawled over and hugged his wife from behind, "You had to Kate," he whispered.

"I know." A long moment later, "Give me your phone, I need to call this in."

"Dispatch, this is Detective Beckett, there has been an officer involved shooting at the Loft. I will need an Incident Response Team and the Coroner. You know the drill. I will call my Captain."

"Kate, before you call Captain Gates please do me a small favor. Put some clothes on."

"Katherine dear," chimed in Martha, "Richard is right you are not properly dressed to receive company."

A blushing Kate realized the state of her undress, and started to laugh hysterically. When she looked at Castle she stopped. "Dispatch Detective Beckett again an update to the incident, a civilian was hurt please send the EMTs."

Helping Castle up and to his normal seat at the countertop Kate said, "Martha could you get some ice for Castle, and perhaps start some coffee, we are going to have a lot of cops over soon, while I get decent and call Captain Gates."

"Sure."

"Captain Gates? Detective Beckett I just shot and killed an intruder at the Loft…. Yes Sir I have called Dispatch and have requested an Incident Team. … Yes Sir I sure he came to kill us. He had a silenced Glock 20. The weapon is the caliber as the weapon used on the other two murders. "

When Dr. Parrish got the call she bolted upright in fear. "What! Say again the address. ….Javier," she yelled while speed dialing Kate, "there's a dead body at the Loft!" "Kate, thank God, you ok?...Castle?... I'll be right over."

"Take your time," replied Kate, "The body isn't going anywhere. I'll have tea waiting for you."

"You sound too calm Kate."

"I'm too pissed and scared to be calm Lanie," answered Kate. "And Lanie could you bring up a bottle of the stuff you use to clean up. I've got blood all over my walls."

"Kate, take a deep breath and tell me you're ok."

"I'm not, but I will be. I have to be. Someone just tried to kill my husband!"

"Bro," said Esposito to Ryan, "Kate just shot and killed an intruder at the Loft. I'm heading over now…..I found out when they called Lanie…..See you there."

When Captain Gates arrived she saw a Uniform Officer standing guard outside the apartment. Just inside the threshold was a medium height male dressed mostly in black with a Glock 20 just out of reach lying in a pool of blood. Entering the apartment she saw blood on the wall on the other side of the door, Castles she thought? She found Beckett and Castle sitting at the counter holding hands with coffee cups in front of them. Pouring herself a cup of coffee she sat down next to Kate and said, "Don't say anything yet, wait to the Team gets here, that way it will be your first time through and the details will be clearer."

A few minutes Commander Jackson and Captain Perkins arrived. "Captain Gates," said Commander Jackson ,"I know she is under your command, but do you think you can be an objective third for this proceeding?"

"Yes, Sir"

With Kate physically supporting Castle, they reenacted the scene.

ADA Ron Davis, normally an early raiser was surprised to see the large number of police vehicles in front of the building just down the block, two command vehicles, and the Coroner; something must be up he thought. Using his credentials he easily found out that there had been a shooting at the Loft. He knew of Castle. He also knew Detective Beckett and her Team well. He hoped they came through this ok. He entered the Loft in time to see the first re-enactment of the shooting. My God, he thought they are lucky to be alive.

Mid-way through Esposito and Ryan arrived and asked Martha what happened.

"When I heard Rick scream 'Kate' I got up to see what was the matter. On the way I head Kate yell 'NYPD something'. When I got to the top of the stairs I saw the horrid man hitting Richard, I head Kate yell again. When Richard finally let go I saw them man point his gun at Richard, that's when Kate shot him. After she called it in Richard told her to put on some clothes."

"You mean she was…," asked Ryan.

"Yes, and if you tell her that I told you there will be no Swedish Meatballs for the next several Poker nights. "

"Mrs. R," said Esposito, "You drive a hard, but fair bargain."

"Practice, dear boy practice."

"Are you going to bring it up," whispered Ryan?

"Am I suicidal," replied Esposito?

After the first retailing the EMT's arrived and started treating Castle. On the second retelling the Team focused on why Kate kept her distance and what prompted her to shoot.

After a very brief caucus, "Detective Beckett," said Commander Jackson, "Detective Beckett," said Commander Jackson again. When Kate's eyes snapped back to him he smiled because he knew she had been watching the EMTs treat her husband, "It was a good shoot."

"Thank you Sir."

"Now find out why he tried to kill you and take care of your husband, not necessarily in that order. We will see ourselves out. Captain Gates I'll have the paperwork to you by noon."

"Thanks Commander."

"You have good people here," nodding toward the Boys as well as Beckett and Castle, "take care of them."

"Yes Sir"

The EMT explained to Kate that there was nothing seriously wrong with Castle that rest and exercise couldn't cure; he had just experienced a pretty serious beating. He told her that she should put Castle to bed now because he had just given Castle something that would put down a horny bull elephant in the middle of his herd of in season females. He also advised her that Castle needs to get out of bed today around noon perhaps and take a walk and take another walk later in the day. If he doesn't get the exercise in today then tomorrow could be very bad from a stiffness and pain point of view. As Kate walked towards Castle she heard ADA Ron Davis ask "Do you have any idea of who's behind this?"

"The Lottery Commission," replied Castle.

"You are seriously telling me that the Lottery Commission is behind this?"

"Yes," said Kate. Grabbing Castle and gently lifting him. "Come on love, I need to put you to bed."

"Mr. Davis we need your help. If you got the time my Team can tell you a very scary story. If you want some coffee it is over there and the cups are in the cupboard. Excuse me, but I need to take care of this one."

Kate took Castle in and put him to bed, as she was waiting for Rick to fall asleep she thought to herself I need to get you on the mat and teach you some things. I think you see that now. Meredith called you a kitten, to me you are a Tiger, a big bad Siberian Tiger, and I'm going to teach to act like one. Sleep well darling. When you wake we are going to find the guys responsible and rip their heads off. With a gentle kiss on the forehead Kate tiptoed out.

When she emerged she saw the ADA, Captain Gates, Esposito and Ryan all perched on stools at the counter and Martha in the background doing something at the stove.

"Martha?"

"Katherine I am going to listen to the story," said Martha in a very parental voice, "And as long as I am here I might as well do something useful. Scrambled eggs, bacon and toast ok for everybody?"

When the Boys chorused,"Yes Mrs. R.," Kate knew she was outgunned, she filled up her coffee cup and sat down.

The Teams presentation was short, to the point and factual. Esposito explained that there have been fourteen murders of weekly cash for life lottery winners, all of them had been professional hits, the Team had caught two of the cases there were several more in the city and the rest distributed around the state. Ryan explained the linkage between Jeff Allen and the McHenry case. Kate explained what she and Castle heard at the card game and explained the Castle had contacted Mr. Allen's office to get the data that her team had analyzed.

"… and that she said," pointing to the corpse, "is the result." What we need," continued Kate," Is a look at their books to see if there are any payments processed around the murder dates and to understand their structure, and who authorizes and approves the payments."

"My God," exclaimed the ADA, "This sounds like something out of one of Castle's books."

"I hate to admit it," said Ryan, "but when Castle first brought up the linkage I thought he was crazy."

After breakfast, ADA Davis said, "I believe you guys. What you really need is the data without them knowing about it. Let me work on that. If I can't find a way, then I will get you your warrant. "With that the group stood up and started to leave.

"Let me clean up and I will meet you at the station."

"No," said Captain Gates.

"Captain you can't kick me off this case," pleaded Kate.

"No I'm not. We both know that if I gave you that order you would disobey it and I would have to suspend you again. What I'm saying is not today. You have a home to make right," nodding toward the blood stained walls and carpet," and a husband to take care of. Esposito and Ryan can follow the body and I'm sure they will keep in touch. I expect to see you and hopefully Castle tomorrow fully rested and ready to go. Am I clear?"

"Clear Sir," said a dejected Kate.

"Until we resolve this, I'm assigning a detail to the Loft," added the Captain.

After they had left Kate stood looking a bloody spot on the floor. She was startled when Martha came up and put a hand on her shoulder. "Your Captain's wise. We need to fix this. Come Katherine on the home compute we have a list of contacts that can help, we have used this handyman many times in the past, he will be able to fill the holes then touch up the paint, and this carpet company will come cut out the carpet, replace it and the padding. We've had accidents here before."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Direction**

**Monday**

**With the ADA**

Ron Davis's first order of business this morning was to gather his assistant and go see his boss, Arthur Doyle, the DA. When he had finished the DA asked. "Do you believe them?"

"Yes Sir I do. The dead assassin in the doorway is one heck of a prop."

"If it's true then we have a hit for hire operation being funded by the State's Lottery Commission. If it's true and word leaks out no one will ever buy a Lottery Ticket again and the State's finances would be in a pickle. What we need as a way to get the data without attracting attention."

Punching an intercom button, "Sara get me Tom Klampton in the State's Comptroller's office please."

"Tom, Art. When was the last time you guys did an in depth audit of the Lottery Commission? ….Last month good. Any chance we could get that snapshot of their books? …. Yes it's fairly hot and I want to keep the lid on until I'm sure….I promise you are on the need to know list. Thanks. I'll be sending one of my ADAs, Ron Davis and his second Elsa Medina, up to personally get the data. …Yes I think it's that important. "

"Scoot," he said waving them out of the office, "and no waves."

"Sara get me Captain Gates, CO of the 12th."

"Captain Gates, Arthur Doyle. I've just had a talk with Ron Davis and I'm sending him up to get the information you need. How many people are involved in the case and are aware of the possible linkage to the Lottery Commission?"

"Just Beckett's immediate Team, maybe Dr. Parrish, and my LT. Why?"

"If it leaks that the State is funding a murder for hire firm and using them to kill Lottery Winners the backlash could be astronomical."

"I can see that, what is it you are really asking for?"

"Do your job to find the guy in the Commission and the head of the Murder for Hire ring, but try not to mention the linkage. Also send the dates of the killings to Ron. When they get back I'm going to have a forensic accountant go over the material with a fine tooth comb."

"Sir, I protest. This is our case."

"And it will remain so. I'm just trying to contain the spread of the information. When we know something you will know it, if you need a warrant, you are on the fast track, if you need help with the AG, and from Ron told me we will, I can help. And when I say 'I' I mean me. I'm taking a personnel interest in this case."

"I understand Sir"

When Ron and Elsa returned from getting the data from the Comptroller's office and stepped off of the elevator they were surprised to find Arthur and Mike Armstrong waiting for them.

"Log it in and give it to Mike," said Arthur.

"Mike you have the dates? Let us know when you find anything."

"Yes Sir, I've also completed the other project the guys from the 12th sent over. I really don't believe in co-incidences."

"Soon ok?"

"I know what I'm looking for sir. If it's there we'll find it."

**Esposito and Ryan **

The only things on the body were a fob for a BMW, an electronic key card probably used to defeat the alarm system and lock picks. It took the uniforms till almost tern o'clock to locate the car, and CSU had not finished processing the vehicle yet.

Lanie called with an ID and some additional information. The man was definitely a martial artist. The callus on his hands and feet suggested a fanatic. Also there was a trace of a solvent on his shirt sleeves that most garages use to degrease engine parts, and he had pizza and beer for dinner around midnight.

When Esposito called up the name Lanie had given him he whistled under his breath. "No wonder Castle got his ass kicked. This is guy is a heavy heavy hitter. Ex Special Forces, member of various special mission teams, marksman, recognized expert and instructor in unarmed combat, and recently separated from the service for medical and psychological reasons. A person like this does not retire easily."

"I've got a home address from the DMV and a billing address from the Electric Company, and they both match," said Ryan with a smile. "Let's order the usual phones and financials and get permission to pay his place a visit."

When he entered the modest house in Queens Esposito thought, assassins must get paid well. The house was simply but elegantly furnished. His toys were the latest and greatest. The sweep found no indications of a house guest. They did find an assortment of wigs and tinted contact lenses. They bagged his computer for Tech to process. In the wall safe they discovered over a hundred thousand dollars in cash and travelers check and several passports with various names and his picture. In the gun safe they found five Glock 20's and two Glock 29's. In the garage they found a five year old Ford Taurus, a Hartley Davidson motorcycle and a small 'Go Bag' hidden in the trash can.

"This guy is definitely a pro," said Esposito.

"Between the clothes we saw in his closet and his disguise kit he could fit in anywhere," added Ryan.

"The BMW allows him to hide in plain sight in affluent areas, and the Taurus everywhere else."

"What about the bike?"

"Maybe it's personal, or maybe he uses it as a cover at the local biker bars to recruit muscle?"

"We didn't find a phone," said Ryan.

"Hopefully he left it in his car," said Esposito.

"While you drive I'll fill Beckett in," offered Ryan.

At the precinct Esposito read the CSU work up on the car and Ryan the financials. CSU had found the car to be highly modified, engine, transmission, and suspension. They also found guns, plates, money and passports concealed behind the door liners. This was custom work, everything held in place by brackets and Velcro. The guns were disassembled and distributed among the doors making it almost impossible to detect using a fluoroscope.

The financials revealed that the assassin was pretty well off. He was drawing bi-weekly pay checks from Woodman Garage Number two, and other substantial payments from Woodman Research LTD. "They aren't even trying to hide it," said Ryan.

"I guess that don't want to go to jail for tax evasion," quipped Esposito.

Turning a page on his report Esposito continued, "They also found his phone. The last text message was the address of the Loft."

**At the Loft**

"Thanks guys," said Kate "I'll tell Castle what you found out on our walk."

Martha had been right; the home computer had all the contacts she needed to get her house back to normal. Her first call had been to the Alarm Company requesting immediate assistance. The face to face conversation was brutal. When Kate told them that the door had been breached, all of the locks picked and the chain melted by a single intruder they told her it was impossible. When Kate pointed to the dark spot on the carpet and said, "That is where the man I shot this morning died. That is where he bled out, so don't tell me it's impossible. Tell me how you are going to prevent it from happening again, or the next time this happens I'll come looking for you."

It took a couple of hours, but the electronic lock had been upgraded to require three distinct actions and additional non-keyed restraints had been added to the door.

Kate found it therapeutic to wash the blood off the walls, and the stuff that Lanie had gave her worked great. The handyman arrived at 9:30 and was done by 10:45. By 11:45 the carpet people had left. Captain Gates was right, Kate thought, getting the place back to normal certainly helps the sprit. I think I'll join Castle in the shower, fix us some chicken noodle soup and drag him on a walk.

Castle was stiff and sore on the walk, but the cool fresh air of autumn helped revive him somewhat. Kate told him what the Boys and CSU had uncovered. His silence worried her for a while, but when he squeezed her hand and tried to smile she knew that they both would be all right. The EMT was a genius she thought, who would have ever thought that one walk could help cure two patients. The afternoon wore slowly on. When Castle queued up the Mark's Brothers Kate knew that Castle was still feeling off.

As soon as Castle fell asleep watching TV Kate called Ryan for an update. Ten minutes later she found herself reaching for the phone. This isn't going to work she thought, and out of desperation she grabbed one of the magazines that Castle normally reads and started through it. This isn't bad she thought. The next time she looked up it was 5:30 PM.

"Castle," gently shaking Rick, "Castle time to walk up. We need to take another walk."

"What am I a cocker spaniel," groaned Castle as he stood up, "that needs to be walked before he has an accident?"

During the walk Kate confided that her vision of Castle was that of a Siberian Tiger. But a Tiger that had been born in the zoo, and must learn to fight. "Castle work out with me at the station," said Kate. "I'll teach you some hand to hand combat and we can practice more at the Loft. OK?"

When Castle nodded Kate continued, "I'll have LT assign you a locker and we can start tomorrow."

"Let me heal first," laughed Castle.

"No the stretching will do you good," retorted Kate.

"About the locker, why can't I just share yours? I know it's on the woman's side, but I'm willing to sacrifice in the name of space conservation."

"Castle," groaned Kate.

The proprietor at the Chinese restaurant was ecstatic that the Castles had decided to eat in instead of taking out. They didn't know it but they were two of his favorite customers. When they came in he was concerned because Mr. Castle wasn't his normally smiling joking self. When they smiled at each other and held hands while they were waiting for their food he was sure the trouble was not between them. Whatever it is he thought, it had better give them a wide berth.

When Castle started complaining of back pain, Kate rushed them along. Once inside the Loft she joined him in the shower. Afterwards she had him lie done on the bed as she rubbed a muscle relaxing sports cream on his lower back. Castle had started snoring before Kate had finished. Looking at the clock she thought, looks like we won't be watching our favorite program tonight, but that's what DVRs are for.

Curling up in bed with her husband she hoped they could find the link between the Commission and the Hit for Hire Company.

**Tuesday**

**Tuesday Morning in the Loft**

Having your wife hug you from behind while you're in the shower is always a pleasant experience, thought Castle, as he ducked on the shower head to rinse the shampoo from his head. After he had turned and given Kate a kiss he was dismayed when he saw her smile fade into a frown.

"I didn't think I was that bad kisser," said Castle.

"You're not. It's…"

"I look that bad?"

"Yes. No, Yes. You know what they say about the day after for bruises?"

"That's when they really show up. Pretty bad?"

"You got this raccoon thing going. How do you feel?"

"If I said fine, you'll do the 'Italian Job' thing. So I'm going to say I'm easy."

"I know you're easy Castle, but what does it mean?"

"Extremely Achy, Sore and Yours."

"Extremely Achy, Sore and Mine," repeated Kate while giving him a gentle hug.

Yes, thought Castle, getting a hug from your wife while in the shower is an excellent way to start the day. "Breakfast?"

"Just cereal."

When Kate had arrived at the counter top she had resolved to ask Castle to stay home today. When she looked into his eyes she felt that old familiar telepathic connection. Don't ask Kate…. Castle's it's just… I Love you too. If things get bad I'll come home, but I got a feeling we are going to get some answers today… Me too.

"Partners," Kate said tentatively and reaching out?

"Partners," confirmed Castle capturing her hand in his.

**Tuesday Morning at the 12th**

Kate was livid when she found out that the DA's office had collected the material they needed and had not provided either a copy or any hint of result. "Detective Beckett for ADA Davis please…. Ron we need the data you brought back last night."

"Yes, we are still working it. I thought the Woodman data would interest you."

"What Woodman data? We've received nothing."

After a moment of silence," Oh, my fault, it's on the way. Detective Ryan did us a favor by sending over his suspicion."

"Detective here is what we know."

"Can I put you speaker? The only people present are Esposito, Ryan, and Captain Gates."

"Last night we found payments to a local Advertising Agency that occurred three to five days after each of the killings. It took us a little while longer but we got a copy of their contract with the Lottery Commission. That contract has an interesting Contract Line Item. It allows the Commission to pass money through to a third party for various services, like market research, spot assessments of advertising etc."

"And paying for hit men," offered Ryan.

"Exactly," continued the ADA," the agency has no real knowledge of the service provided and pass the money through. Since they can directly bill four hours for each event and get to take on all their expenses and fee, they are not inclined to look too hard. For them it's free money."

"But there has to be some kind of paper trail," stated Esposito. "There has to be a record of the service requested and proof that the service was performed."

"Exactly. This morning I called them and asked those questions. They refused to answer. Right now Elsa is on her way over there with a warrant asking two questions. One: do they know the identities of any the firms they passed money to, and Two: was one of the firms named Woodman Research LTD. If she calls back with a yes I'll get another warrant compelling them to tell us everything we want to know. That warrant is the one I want you to serve. I'll be along of course, but when we extract the information from them you guys need to know it immediately."

"Are you going to have any problems getting the warrant?"

"Nope. MY boss is writing them personally. Judge Bannerman knows the score and the potential fallout and he has signed them quickly. It helps when the boss writes them and there isn't anything questionable that we are asking for. Wait one, its Elsa on another line."

"Detective how about we meet in the lobby of the Mayflower Ad Agency in forty-five minutes?"

"You bet," said Kate.

"Esposito and Ryan you guys dig through this Woodman data. When we get back we'll share notes."

ADA Davis was surprised to see Castle arrive with Detective Beckett. "Mr. Castle I wasn't expecting you."

"It's not going to cause you a problem is it," said Kate in a voice that sounded more like a statement than a question? "I've found Castle to be very persuasive most of the times, and since this is his theory it only seems appropriate."

After the introductions had been made and Kate had asked for their cooperation on identifying the people they passed money to on their 'pass through' clause, the payment dates, and how it generally worked. Mr. Thomas, the CEO of the company, said, "I can't see how we can turn over this information without first knowing what this is all about."

"Mr. Thomas," said Castle in a voice as dry and as cutting as a desert wind, "We believe the Lottery Commission is using your firm to fund a company that specializes in Murder for Hire, and this firm is currently is currently murdering Lottery winners."

"Surely you can't be serious," said Mr. Thomas.

"Mr. Thomas, the best response to that ever has already been made. We have ample evidence. The only question now is perception. Are you going to be perceived as helping the authorities in the investigation, or allowing innocents to be killed?"

"Ron", said James Martin, the attorney for the Agency, "You have a warrant in your pocket don't you?"

"Yes, do you want to read it? My boss wrote it and Judge Bannerman signed it off."

"You mean Arthur wrote it personally?"

"Yes, for this case he is the writing DA."

"Mark," said James," I recommend you let Peggy tell them everything they want to know. The cut outs that are in place will protect us."

"OK, Peggy why don't you go ahead and tell them how this particular line item works." The contract manager Peggy O'Malley proceeded to tell them everything. "This wasn't in our original contract," said Peggy. "Sally Farmer, the Administrator for this contract by the Commission said it was added by Mr. Allen."

After Peggy explained the history and the operation, "Let me get this straight," said Castle," Someone in the Lottery Commission sends you a letter and an envelope through contracts. The letter essentially authorities Woodman Research Limited to perform a task and you are to expect an invoice from them. The specific instructions are in the envelope that you never open. You messenger the envelope to Mr. Woodman. Sometime latter you receive a letter invoice from him stating that the task is complete and the 'study' was sent to the Commission under separate cover. You pass the invoice with your mark-up on to the Commission and a couple of days later you receive the money and you pass it on to Woodman Research."

"Yes Mr. Castle, that's the process."

When they examined the request for services, the murder dates and the request for payment dates, a clear pattern emerged for all fourteen murders. "Counselor Davis," asked Castle, "If once is happenstance, twice a co-incidence, and three a pattern, what do you call a fourteen long sequence?"

"Right now Mr. Castle, only a person of interest."

"Cutouts in plain sight and protected by contract law," said Castle. "It's brilliant. Also the sealed orders absolutely allow Mr. Allen to sever all ties with the murders. We may be able to get Mr. Woodman, but not Mr. Allen."

"I don't understand," said Mr. Thomas.

"I'm sure his copy of the sealed orders spell out perfectly the tasks to be executed. He will challenge that someone here changed out the orders. Why would they originate with him? His job is to sell tickets, not kill people. It doesn't make sense for a Lottery official to kill off winners. It makes more sense for an employee of this firm who is jealous, maybe envious of the lottery winners, to make the switch. He also might argue that it's in the company's interest. If there is a furor, then the Commission will need a firm to hand the PR disaster."

"That's preposterous," said Mr. Thomas.

"His documents, your denials, and if Mr. Woodman does back you up…" continued Kate

"…then we could be in serious trouble," agreed Mr. Thomas.

After a moment of silence, "Has there ever been any exceptions," asked Kate?

"Last Friday we got a Fax."

"May we see it?"

Essentially the fax read 'Investigate and correct a problem with a vendor in the Manhattan District'.

When Kate read the Fax her face went white. It said nothing and everything. It was perfect.

"Beckett," said Castle, "If there were no instructions…"

"…then they must have talked, texted, emailed or meet," added Kate.

"And if they did then there is a chance we can find out how and what they said," continued Castle.

"ADA Davis do you think you could get a warrant for Mr. Woodman's phone? We are specifically looking for a communication from a Lottery Commission member on Friday or Saturday," said Kate.

"If it's GPS equipped we would like that too," added Castle, "It could be handy later."

"I don't think it will be a problem," said ADA Davis.

"We got another envelope this morning," offered Peggy.

"We are going to need that," said Rick and Kate together.

It was well after seven o'clock when Detective Beckett dropped off the envelope at CSU and drove back to the station in the cruiser. In the cab on the way home Kate felt Castle start to crash. It's my turn to cook tonight she thought. Tomorrow you will be back to your old self and I will be glad. After dinner, dishes, mail, and messages Castle declared he was going to bed. Kate accompanied him long enough to rub the muscle relaxing cream onto his back, neck and shoulders. Like the previous evening, Castle was asleep before Kate finished. Twice in a row I must be losing by touch Kate laughed to herself. Kissing him on the check, "Good night love," she whispered. Retreating to the counter top, Kate worked through another lesson in the Lieutenant's Exam Preparation book.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Waiting**

**Wednesday**

**Wednesday Moring at the 12****th**

When Beckett and Castle arrived there was no word from CSU about the envelope they has dropped off last night. When Esposito and Ryan arrived Kate brought them and Captain Gates up to speed on the findings at the ad agency and their waiting for the letter.

Esposito started, "Ray Jay Woodman is an ex-Marine Colonel. He graduated from the Naval Academy in 1986, is a combat veteran. He retired about five years over a 'policy difference' with the Command Staff. During his time in the Corps he ran some very special mission teams. Most of his employees are ex-military. Some of them have unique skills communications, intelligence, logistics, electronics, and of course fighting skills. He appears to run his Company like a command. Kevin."

"His company is broken up into three divisions an automotive group," continued Ryan. "He has a dealership in Buffalo. A services group, he has six automotive repair and parts shops, two on Long Island and the rest distributed across the state, and a research group. The research group does appear to do some legitimate research. It is also tied to an off-shore account and its biggest client to date is the Lottery Commission. All of the businesses are profitable. His Buffalo operations have been praised by the Mayor of Buffalo for its outstanding support of the community. From all appearances his companies are what they seem and he is a solid citizen. He has a place in Gramercy Park, a house in the Hamptons, about 2 miles away from you Castle, and a house in Buffalo. So unless we know exactly where he is we may need to co-ordinate three raids."

"We have been able to follow the money from the Lottery Commission to the Research Group to the people we think committed the murders Captain. The dates match, and the people being paid are high skilled combat veterans," continued Ryan.

"Has Mr. Woodman and Mr. Allen's paths ever crossed," asked Captain Gates?

"Mr. Allen's son is working as an intern in the auto shop in Buffalo," replied Ryan.

"So we can link Woodman and the 'researches and the researchers' but we can't link the money man," said Captain Gates. "Also all our links are circumstantial. We need more if we are to convict these guys."

"Yes Sir," they all agreed.

It was just after nine o'clock when Captain Gates finished her impromptu case review. Kate decided to give ADA Davis a status update and take Castle down to the 12th workout areas. The first twenty minutes was spent on stretching. There is something about watching a beautiful woman stretch, thought Castle, that is simply indescribable, and Kate was not an exception. The next ten minutes they spent practicing kicks, strikes and blocks. The last twenty minutes of the first hour they spent sparring. After Kate had knocked Rick down for the third time, Castle groaned, "Are we having fun yet?" I am, Kate admitted. I shouldn't though. I need to teach him and build his confidence, not kick his ass all the time, but it still feels good. After that Kate still dropped Castle regularly to the mat, but took the time to show him how she did it, how it could recognize it coming and how to prevent it. The last portion of the workout was each was to go ten rounds on the heavy bag, punch for two minutes, and then hold for your partner etc.

When LT saw Kate was having trouble spotting for Castle he offered to help. Kate smiled to herself when Castles' first punch moved the bag and LT back a foot and a half. "Crap," said LT, "Where did you learn to hit like that?"

Thump, "Boarding School", Thump, "I was," Thump, "always the," Thump, "new kid." Thump "And I was," Thump, "always getting," Thump, "picked on."

"But only once I bet," grinned LT.

Thump, "Right," said Castle, Thump.

The workout left the Castle's feeling tired, a good tired, a recoverable tired.

When Kate returned upstairs she saw Javier and Kevin in the break room starting to eat their lunch. A head shake was their response to her unspoken question about a CSU response. "I'll just get my lunch and join you," she said.

A moment later Kate returned and said, "Guys, we just got CSU's response." On the screen was a scan of one of the pages from the envelope. It read,

'Ray you jackass your Mechanic blew it. Castle knows too much and Beckett is starting to look in places that are dangerous to us. Eliminate them both. We can't afford another botched job so handle it personally. Make it look like another home invasion or something. Just don't draw attention to us. Jeff '

"We got them," said Esposito.

"Yes, " said Kate, "Don't tell Castle."

"Don't tell Castle what," Rick asked stepping up to read the screen?

After he had finished reading Castle turned away, avoided Kate's eyes and walked toward the Break Room.

"Castle," pleaded Kate, "Castle' said Kate a little louder and hurrying after him.

The disturbance caught the attention of Captain Gates. She saw Kate hurrying after Rick into the Break Room and saw Esposito and Ryan by Beckett's desk. Captain Gates walked over to the Detectives and asked what happened. Their response was to point to the screen.

"Good work guys," she said, "we need to brief the Chief." Looking at the Break Room she continued, "She needs to accept that he's one of us." Walking to the Break Room and looking in she saw Kate with one hand in Castle's and the other one touching his cheek. "Congratulations Detective, gather your team, we need to go brief the Chief. Mr. Castle I'm afraid I cannot invite you to accompany us."

Looking at her he said, "That's OK Captain, one Castle at the meeting is enough." Rick was sure that Captain Gates had started to smile before she turned away.

"I'll guess I'll head back to the Loft."

"Castle when this goes down I want you near me."

Nodding Castle left.

"He Ok," asked Ryan?

"We will be," said Kate still staring at the elevator door. "We will be."

I got the best Detective Team in the city, thought Captain Gates. When after introducing her Team and the ADA Kate began the briefing my saying "Chef, what we have is the Lottery Commission contracting with a Hit for Hire Company to kill Lottery Winners," Kate handled the uproar by letting Esposito work through all of the murders and the connections, and Ryan handle the money flow. When after the Chief and his staff had settled down Kate praised the DA's office for their excellent support she saw the Chief look in her direction and give a nod of approval.

"When did you finally get that last piece of the puzzle," asked the Chief.

"About an hour ago Sir, CSU emailed us a scan of the contents of the envelope. The scan acknowledged they had missed their last target and identified two targets for elimination," said Kate.

"Who did they miss, and who are the targets," asked Commander Dalton?

"The targets are me and my husband, Richard Castle," said Kate in a rock steady voice.

"And Monday morning….," said the Chief.

"….was a miss," added Kate.

"Chief," said ADA Davis," My boss has taken a personal interest in this case. He has already talked to the AG. Warrants for the rest of the state are ready to be served. Judge Bannerman has already signed the warrants to search Mr. Woodman's places of business and home, and to arrest him for attempted murder, running a murder for hire operation and a lot more. My Boss and Judge Bannerman can be inventive when they need to me."

"Chief," said Commander Dalton, "Synchronizing the state police and six other police departments will take at least till tomorrow morning."

"Then do them as you can organize them Terry," said the Chief. "We pick up the local guy and have the State Police in Albany pick up the Lottery Guy today as quietly as possible and the rest you work as best you can."

"Right Sir, Mr. Davis I'm working the warrants with you?"

"And Elsa Medina," said ADA Davis. "Between the two of us we will know who to contact to get the warrant where you need. The warrant for Mr. Woodman is ready now. Who gets it?"

"I would suggest a full tactical squad sir," said Beckett. "Detective's Ryan review of his workforce indicated a large number of combat vets. They may stand up for their boss."

"OK, any preferences?"

"Captain Petersen Sir. We worked with him on the Widow Makers bust week."

"Bob, you handle that."

"Yes Sir," said Commander Dallas. "Do we know where his?"

"We've been tracking his phone Sir, and right now his phone is at his office at Woodman 1."

"How do we know he's there?"

"We'll call him," was Kate's reply.

At the Loft Castle was as furious with himself as he was mad at Kate. How could she do that to me, he thought, and why did I react so badly? I guess we are still learning to respect and trust each other. No scars I think and nothing that a hug can't cure. Hearing the house phone ring startled Castle out of that chain of thought. Picking up the phone, "Castle," Rick said. "Mr. Castle it's Tom from the lobby, Officer Rodriguez says he's your ride to the party."

"Thanks Tom, I'll be right down." Well at least she didn't keep me on the bench, thought Castle.

Greeting Officers Thomas and Rodriguez Castle said, "Where we going guys?"

"Woodman1 if that means anything to you. Sorry we are going to have to put you in the back."

"Well at least I'm not in cuffs. Know anything else?"

"Full SWAT contingent, Captain Petersen's if the chatters right," replied Rodriguez. "We are to drop you off and help with perimeter control. It looks like they are calling off the detail on the Loft."

"Yeah," said Castle, "This guy is the one who arranged the hit, with him gone we can get back to normal."

When Officer Thomas let me him out of the Car, Castle started to walk toward the CP until he heard a familiar voice. "Castle," said Officer Hastings, "Over here. …Put this on," handing Castle a new Writers Vest, " Kate told me to make sure you put this on and to stay here with me. They'll be breeching the building in about a minute. She said not to worry she had a whole tactical team with her. She also said that I should be on my toes because you always attract trouble," said Officer Hastings with a smile.

Castle put the vest on in a slightly confused state. I didn't order this he thought. Searching the pockets he found a note from Kate.

'Castle I rush ordered your vest after the Widow Maker event. It looks like it arrived just in time. I couldn't have my partner walking around the tactical scene naked could I? I will be alright I have a whole tactical team with me. It just dawned on me while writing this instead of you asking who's get my back I should be asking who's got yours. I asked Hastings to look out for you. DO NOT get her in trouble. K'

Another Captain Petersen special, thought Kate. A good plan and executed flawlessly by his team, she thought. Kate and her Team laughed in the pre-mission briefing when Captain Peterson singled them out as 'recurring customers', just the right type of joke to take the edge off, but still keep everyone focused, thought Kate. Captain Petersen is an excellent commander and tactician. Kate started to blush when she noticed Captain Petersen watch her check her phone after the place had been secured. "The perimeter is still secure Sir, was her response to the unspoken question."

When Kate approached Mr. Woodman and the two other men in custody she noticed the plans to their building and the floor plan for the Loft. Maybe now we will find out how they are getting in unseen thought Kate, but the smug look on Mr. Woodman's face irritated her. "What were you going to do this time Colonel, send in two of our troops," said Kate?

When the two other prisoner's gazes snapped to Mr. Woodman Kate handled the drawings of her building and continued, "Still operating with bad intelligence I see." A poker face he doesn't have, thought Kate, seeing the look of surprise on Mr. Woodman's face. "And about last Sunday night,….,you don't think I let my husband sleep by himself do you?"

"I want my lawyer, and I will be providing counsel for my employees," was Mr. Woodman's only response.

With all of the defendants lawyered up, the only thing the team had left to do was escort them back to the precinct and process them for arraignment. When ADA Davis called to confirm that Jeff Allen was in custody the team felt a lot better. Tomorrow, the rest of the guys would be brought in and CSU should be able to start working through the material they got at Woodman1.

Study Group was a disaster. It quickly turned into a party. Why not thought Castle, they deserved it, listening from his office; they cleared their three unsolvable cases and helped the state clear twelve unsolved murders. They had a right to be proud and loud. With the sounds of Andy Snitzer in his headset and his eyes closed trying to visualize the details of a crime scene, Rick did not notice his door opening and Kate walking into his office. When he finally opened his eyes he saw his beautiful woman holding two glasses of wine, smiling at him. "They've gone home," she said. Leading him to the cushions she had placed on the floor in front of the fireplace Kate said, "We need to talk."

The discussion was long, sometimes loud, sometimes soft, and never argumentative. Their conversation covered the universe but also came back to mutual respect and trust. When the pair had talked themselves out, and with the wine long gone, they looked into each other's eyes and knew they were meant to be. Standing up and reaching down to offer Kate a hand up Rick said, "Mrs. Castle may I have the honor of this dance?" For a while they danced to music only they could hear.


	10. Chapter 10

**Epilog **

**Thursday **

**Thursday Morning at the 12th**

For the Team the news at the precinct was all good. From ADA Davis they learned that when Jeff Allen had been confronted with the entire evidence chain he confessed to the entire scheme insisting that he was doing the state a favor my removing the winners. From Commander Dalton they learned that three out of four contract killers had been apprehended, and they were hoping to pick up the fourth later today, and searches of the Buffalo and Hampton residence were scheduled for this afternoon. Kate advised the Commander that they out to take a botanist along to the Hamptons visit, because she suspected that is where Mr. Woodman grew his poison plants.

Checking her watch Kate decided I can just make it, "Captain I'd like to log some outreach time today."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Reading folk stories to an elementary school class."

"It doesn't involve a famous author does it?"

"Why Captain I don't know what you mean."

"Go," she said, "just make sure it's within the guidelines."

"Thank you, Sir. It is I already checked."

"Kate," said Rick as he got out of the car, "it's not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"I remembered from the poker game that you read to the third graders today, and I thought I would read with you."

"You know your hardware will set off at the detectors."

"I've already called ahead they are expecting us."

"The third graders will eat you alive."

"We'll see," said Kate with a smile.

"Good morning Mrs. Welch. Today I've brought some help."

"Go right ahead they are waiting for you."

"Good morning all, as you can see today I've brought some help. Class this is my wife. She is also a Police Detective."

"Kate met the class."

"Hi," said Kate with a huge smile.

"Today we will read a Peruvian folk tale called Beyond the High Valley. It's about a Condor a Hummingbird and young woman who was tending the family's herd of llamas."

Normally after Castle reads the story he asks the kids what they think about the story, but today the discussion was all about Kate.

"What's it like to shoot a gun?"

"Why is your last name Beckett and your husband's Castle?"

Kate, thought Castle, handled all the questions with skill and charm, but the lunch bell rang he could see that see was relieved. "Thanks for having us Mrs. Welch."

"Thanks for coming Richard, the kids enjoy the stories, and I appreciate you reading to them and trying to get them to respond. I really do think they learn a little bit about themselves when you read to them, and Kate you are welcome back anytime."

"Thanks Mrs. Welsh, It was fun. I just found out about it last week. I'll try to make it, case load depending of course.

"Thanks again, see you next week."

"Hey big fella," said Kate putting her arm under Castle's what are you buying me for lunch?"

When Kate got back to the 12th there was nothing but good news. The last of the contract killers had been captured.

Tech reported that Mr. Woodman kept detailed records of each assignment so the paper trail from the Lottery Commission to the killer and back to the Lottery Commission was absolutely rock solid. ADA Davis was so excited he said "Slam Dunk" is an over statement.

Also the search of Mr. Woodman's house in the Hamptons revealed a poisoner's paradise of plants, from Monkshood, to Belladonna, to Hemlock all growing in plain sight and "quite beautiful" added the state's botanist who accompanied the State Police on their raid of Mr. Woodman's residence.

The only thing out of the ordinary was a summons for the entire Team, both police and DA, to the Mayor's office for a special ceremony. The summons also contained the welcome news that the Team would be granted the weekend off.

**Friday **

When Kate's Team saw that Castle was not going to be part of the celebration they started to object. "He's here," Kate said. "He's always here with me, and besides his ego is big enough he doesn't need a ceremony to inflate it." The ceremony in the Mayor's office was both festive and somber. Festive for the citations received and the recognition earned, it's not normal for a three person Detective Squad to shut down a Hits for Hire operation or to solve twelve outstanding homicides spread throughout the state over the course of a single week.

Sobering in that the linkage between the Lottery Commission and the Hits-for-Hire Company can never be made public because of the potential damage it could do to the state's finances.

The celebration stopped cold when Kate answered, "Watching an assassin trying to kill my husband," to the AG staffer's question about what was the most difficult part of the case. Slowly the party returned to normal. Captain Gates, Kate and her Team knew how much was owed to one who was but wasn't one of their own. In Kate's mind she thought she heard a Tiger laugh.

On their drive to the Hamptons for the weekend Rick's mind went unexpectedly blank. No cases to solve, no writing needed, no deadlines, nothing but sand, sea, and Kate for an entire weekend how will I ever survive?

Ice cream was Kate's laughing thought in his mind.


End file.
